Ultraviolence
by Azalo
Summary: Été 1998, la guerre vient de se terminer, mais les souvenirs sanglants brûlent encore les esprits. Alors qu'il essaye de sortir indemne de son procès, Drago Malefoy découvre qu'une malédiction pèse sur lui. Instable au point d'en être dangereux, il n'a pourtant pas d'autres choix que de venir en aide à Hermione Granger, faite captive par un des derniers groupuscules de mangemorts.
1. Prologue : le procès des perdus

_Disclaimer :_ notre déesse à toutes et à tous, J. K. Rowling.

**PROLOGUE**

_Le procès des perdus._

_Insane – Flume feat. Moon Holiday._

Même s'il ne levait pas le regard, il savait que la salle d'audience était pleine à craquer. Il entendait les piétinements de ceux qui cherchaient une place, les capes qui glissaient sur le sol, les raclements de gorge, les murmures excités et les remarques déplacées, il entendait chaque putain de conversation comme si on la lui avait criée dans l'oreille un capharnaüm digne d'une salle de classe qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles de la même façon que si une ruche logeait dans son crâne, et ce, depuis qu'il était entré, vingt minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il entendit un rire dans l'assemblée, ses poings se serrèrent si fort qu'il pensa s'en briser les os. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il même songer à sourire, alors que son monde s'était arrêté de tourner d'une façon aussi brutale ?

- **Silence, dans la salle. Silence, j'ai dis ! Nous allons reprendre l'audience.**

Enfin une bonne idée. Plus tôt cette torture finirait, plus vite il serait à ses côtés.

- **Nous allons donc à présent écouter le témoignage de Drago Malefoy, concernant les actes de Monsieur Caspar.**

Cette fois, le silence devint assourdissant. Ses paupières retombèrent, il ferma les yeux comme s'il pouvait oublier cette mascarade appelée procès, comme s'il pouvait oublier tout le mal qui avait été fait, toutes les pertes qu'il venait de subir en si peu de temps. Non, l'obscurité ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Dans le noir, il pouvait imaginer ses traits courageux, discerner la blancheur de sa peau, mais pouvait-il sentir sa chaleur sous ses doigts ?

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle signifiait autant à ses yeux. Jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde.

Drago releva les yeux, non pas vers l'assemblée, mais vers sa gauche. La chaise était vide, comme lui, coquille creuse de muscles, d'os et de peau. Il sembla, pendant un instant, chercher quelqu'un du regard. Oui, on eut dit qu'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un sur cette chaise, quelqu'un qui aurait pu le conseiller, lui dire quoi faire, une personne trop intelligente pour son propre bien qui lui aurait soufflé quelques mots à dire devant cette sombre assemblée. Toutefois, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent aucune chair, et il les ferma de nouveau, comme si ne découvrir personne lui était trop insupportable.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et il tourna le visage vers sa droite. Pansy le dévisageait avec une horrible gravité qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de le pousser d'un pont trop haut. Ses tripes se nouèrent, il eut envie de crier. Bordel, il avait besoin de vomir cette sensation de manque. C'était ça qu'on éprouvait quand on perdait ? Ce sentiment de chute infinie ?

- **Dis quelque chose. Ne le laisse pas s'en tirer. Fais-le pour elle.**

Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer et il inspira profondément, avant de relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux striés de vaisseaux éclatés dans ceux de Caspar, l'homme qui avait osé lui prendre la seule personne qui lui avait donné envie de se battre.

- **Ce qu'il lui a fait n'est pas suffisant ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Faut-il mon témoignage pour que cet enfoiré soit condamné ? Votre héroïne de guerre n'est plus et c'est lui le coupable, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. **

Sans dire un mot de plus, Drago se dégagea de l'emprise de Pansy, puis sortit de la salle d'audience, sous les chuchotements outrés de tout ce beau monde hypocrite. La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd derrière lui. Dehors, à l'abri des regards, il se sentit partir, s'effondrer en un millier de petits morceaux insignifiants. Bordel, il se sentait tellement usé, tellement vide... Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper ! Il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un creusait son cœur en permanence et le trou qui y grandissait jour après jour menaçait de le faire tomber définitivement, d'ici peu. C'était un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller... Sans qu'il ne puisse se contenir, il se retourna d'un geste vif et planta son poing avec force dans le mur. La douleur fit vibrer son bras, mais il n'en eut cure. Elle n'était rien, comparée à celle de la perte de Granger.

Il allait devenir fou. Il allait devenir fou. Complètement. Fou.

Il serra les dents, se mordit la langue jusqu'à ressentir le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche, puis il fit volte-face et se mit à courir, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il voulait fuir, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il voulait partir aussi loin que ses jambes le lui permettraient. Il voulait sentir l'air être expulsé de ses poumons, quand il serait épuisé, et ses muscles devenir aussi raides que du bois. Non, en fait, il en avait besoin. Se voir mourir d'épuisement, et non pas écrasé par le fardeau trop lourd qu'était toute cette souffrance dont il n'avait pas envie, tout ce bagage émotionnel qui l'encombrait... Vital, nécessaire. Mourir, maintenant. Non, non, non ! Il pouvait se reprendre. Qui était-_elle_, après tout, pour lui faire un tel effet ? Sa vie n'allait pas être bien différente sans elle. Ce n'était pas une seule personne en moins qui allait tout changer.

Il se mit à rire, incapable de mentir à sa propre conscience.

Hermione Granger. Sa véritable _calamité_, voilà qui elle était.

Oui, bordel, il était fou. Fou d'elle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : condamné sur préjugés

**CHAPITRE UN**

_condamné sur préjugés._

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage angélique de la jeune blonde et elle releva des yeux amoureux sur son mari, une excitation tangible s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son ventre encore plat et le regard brillant, annonça d'une voix pleine de joie mal contenue :

- **Je suis enceinte, Lucius. Merlin-tout-puissant, je suis enceinte !**

La nouvelle tomba sans préavis et Narcissa vit son tendre écarquiller les yeux, avant de ciller plusieurs fois, un peu désemparé par cette nouvelle soudaine. Puis, il vint l'étreindre avec force, la respiration rendue courte par l'émotion, sans savoir que cette grossesse serait le commencement de bien sombres choses.

Les jours suivirent, les semaines s'amoncelèrent, les mois les imitèrent. Et cette grossesse inopportune, qui avait été la source de si nombreux plaisirs, glissa petit à petit vers l'Enfer. Leur Maître prenait en importance, sa puissance ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur et leur famille était entraînée dans cet engrenage mortel qui n'annonçait rien de positif. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire plutôt, les bouffées violentes de magie noire qui se déversèrent quotidiennement dans leur manoir et qui déclenchèrent tout. Narcissa avait mal, tout le temps. Elle sentait les Ténèbres suinter des murs de sa demeure, couler sur sa peau, s'ancrer à son âme. Elle les sentait et pouvait suffoquer de longues heures, quand Elles devenaient trop prenantes, trop écrasantes. Chaque seconde qui passait était pour elle la source d'une nouvelle souffrance : son ventre paraissait être rempli de lave.

Ça la brûlait de l'intérieur, ça s'agitait et elle avait l'impression que de l'acide rongeait sa peau. Elle hurlait, souvent, seule aux prises avec sa douleur, dans leur grande chambre, le corps craqué en deux sur le lit, alors qu'elle semblait combattre le fruit de ses entrailles. Et dans ces moments, elle maudissait Lucius, lui qu'elle avait tant aimé, lui qu'elle aimait encore comme au premier jour, elle maudissait sa lâcheté, sa soumission face à la pire raclure de l'humanité, elle le condamnait car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait de cette façon. Et son enfant, la chair de sa chair, frappait en elle, griffait, paraissant vouloir s'extirper de son ventre bien avant les neuf mois prévus. Il lui provoquait des brûlures horribles, qui noircissaient sa peau, qui lui laissaient de longues traces noires sur son ventre rebondi, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comme il le faisait, ni pourquoi. Les autres femmes avaient-elle tant de mal, elles aussi, en ces temps sombres ? Où était-elle résolument maudite ?

Vint finalement le jour de la naissance, le 5 juin 1980. Narcissa accoucha au manoir, incapable de bouger ou de se faire transporter sans qu'elle ne ressente d'intenses douleurs qui lui donnaient des hurlements dont le Lord lui-même devait se délecter. Son corps n'était plus que flammes, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle se consommait. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Elle était brûlante. Sa peau allait fondre, ses os se fendre sous la chaleur cuisante. La sueur imprégnait sa peau comme une couverture moite elle était poisseuse, collante. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle, tout lui échappait.

Ses doigts recroquevillés contre les draps sales, sans plus aucune notion du temps, le bassin décollé du matelas, des cris, des suppliques surtout... Elle voulait qu'il sorte d'elle, maintenant, ou elle allait mourir, c'était une certitude. Des tâches sombres flottaient sur le fil de sa vision, son cerveau imposait une pression terrible sur son crâne, comme s'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que sa mâchoire soit brisée à force de hurler comme une damnée. Sa gorge était sèche, irritée, ses poumons en feu, et elle le sentait toujours s'agiter en elle comme une boule chaude qui aurait brûlé toute vie sur son passage.

- **Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie, arrêtez tout ! **

Sa plainte se brisa, alors que des sanglots la secouaient et éclataient dans sa gorge, des larmes dévalant l'arrondi de ses joues, par-dessous ses paupières crispées. Le rugissement qui suivit ne parut pas sortir de sa bouche, et le silence qui survint ensuite fut d'autant plus effrayant. Son corps retomba sur le lit, mou et usé, alors que des pleurs criards résonnaient brusquement dans la pièce.

La médicomage personnelle de la famille Malefoy baissa son masque médical et s'avança, fatiguée de ses longues heures de travail, à crier des encouragements vains, à prendre des dispositions en courant de part et d'autre, engoncée dans sa blouse blanche. Enfin fini, il ne lui restait plus qu'à présenter le nouveau-né et elle pourrait se reposer. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour prendre dans ses bras le petit être ensanglanté, survint quelque chose qui l'effraya au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître.

Elle tendit ses mains, mais dès qu'elle effleura l'enfant… ce fut comme si elle venait de toucher une de ces plaques chauffantes tant appréciées des moldus. Il la brûla. Sa peau était aussi chaude qu'un feudeymon, il aurait pu s'embraser sous ses yeux qu'elle n'en aurait pas été surprise. Elle se retira aussitôt de ce contact en poussant un cri de douleur, le visage grimaçant. Ses paumes venaient d'être brûlées à vif. Des cloques gonflaient sur sa peau en plaques rouges et une odeur de chair calcinée emplissait maintenant la pièce de son âcre parfum. L'horreur supplanta tout et Lucius ne parvint à calmer la femme que par un sort qui lui permit de trouver le sommeil. Quand il revint auprès de son épouse, celle-ci s'était réveillée, et leur fils était lové dans le creux de ses bras, apaisé par la berceuse de sa tendre Narcissa, qui paraissait à la fois pleine d'amour, mais également terrifiée. A son approche, elle releva des yeux embués par le chagrin et murmura, s'interrompant dans son couplet :

- **C'est lui, la malédiction. Drago. C'est lui.**

Lucius se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés de sa femme et posa une main sur son genou, soudainement éprouvé par une grande lassitude. Narcissa répéta le prénom de leur fils toute la nuit. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais le sommeil.

_**Quelques semaines plus tard.**_

_**- **_**Il le faut, Narcissa, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.**

Sa femme posa ses mains sur la table, tremblante de rage, avant de se pencher vers lui, ses yeux bleus, miroirs de l'intense colère qui l'habitait.

- **Viens-tu de me suggérer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issues que la mort pour notre fils, Lucius Malefoy ?**

Elle n'utilisait son patronyme entier que lorsqu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, il le savait et c'est ce qui le fit balbutier maladroitement :

- **Je dis juste que… qu'il faut y penser, c'est peut-être le mieux. Si le Maître l'apprend, c'est… c'est un hybride, par Salazar ! **_**Il**_** nous tuerait tous !**

La jeune femme secoua la tête, révulsée, d'une pâleur effrayante, des sanglots dissimulés dans sa voix.

- **Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Il existe des sorts, on peut le protéger, ça en vaut la peine ! Puis, la malédiction ne sera complète qu'à ses dix-huit ans, **_**Il**_** ne le sentira pas et d'ici là, il-**

- _**Il**_** sera mort ? Le penses-tu vraiment, Narcissa ? Es-tu aussi idiote pour ne pas voir sa puissance qui s'accroît de jour en jour ?** la coupa-t-il, agacé.

- **Tu ne jures plus que par lui, ton « **_**Maître**_** », tu es devenu un lâche…**

- **Je suis prudent, je fais les choses qui sont nécessaires pour notre famille ! **

Sa phrase résonna en un rugissement puissant, qui fit se redresser Narcissa. Raide sur sa chaise, elle ramena ses mains contre elle et les posa sagement sur ses genoux. Lucius secoua la tête pour se calmer et reprit :

- **Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…**

- **Donc, que me proposes-tu ? Tu veux le prendre pour aller le noyer dans le lac ? Tu veux plaquer un oreiller contre son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer ? Ou tu préfères quelque chose de plus monstrueux encore, comme un Avada Kedavra ? Cela dit, nous devrions faire passer cette mort pour un accident, ne crois-tu…**

- **ASSEZ !**

- **Très bien. Après tout, c'est toi qui décide, tu es le chef de maison. **

Le calme apparent de Narcissa ne réussissait que trop peu à camoufler la froide fureur qui semblait suinter d'elle par vagues, qui le faisait frissonner à chaque mot de plus. Tout comme, ce calme factice ne pouvait dissimuler l'horreur, mêlée à une tristesse innommable, qui la poignardait à chaque possibilité qu'elle énonçait platement. Cet amalgame de sensations prenantes lui serrait le cœur d'une poigne vicieuse, qu'elle ne supportait plus.

- **Cissi… **

Voix douce, l'intention possible de se rattraper Narcissa le coupa aussitôt.

- **Il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps, Lucius. Il faudra que tu me tues moi aussi. Il est mon fils, il était en moi durant neuf longs mois, il m'est connecté, il est mon sang. Le fait qu'il soit maudit ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer avec tout l'amour qu'une mère peut donner, et même plus encore. Un hybride, dis-tu… Moi, je dis **_**mon**_** fils, **_**notre**_** enfant. **

- **Je…**

- **Je suis devenue stérile**, annonça-t-elle froidement. **La médicomage a dû te le dire l'accouchement a été d'une telle violence, les brûlures ont été si fortes, qu'il a détruit ma capacité à donner la vie. Il m'a déjà tant pris et pourtant je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il me reste. Il est et sera à jamais mon unique enfant. Rien, ni personne, ne pourra me priver de lui, je le jure sur ma vie.**

Son ton était implacable, ses yeux brillaient et ses paroles résonnaient dans le silence tendu de la pièce avec une intensité qui le laissa haletant. Lucius ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête et elle sortit de la petite cuisine sans plus dire un seul autre mot.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors même que de puissants sortilèges avaient été prononcés pour masquer aux yeux du monde entier, ainsi qu'à lui-même, la véritable nature de Drago Malefoy, Voldemort tomba. Il faillit, réduit au néant par un bambin aux yeux verts. Le soulagement submergea les jeunes parents et la vie continua, sans cette magie noire qui les assiégeait habituellement en une constance accablante. Drago grandit sans jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit le concernant, bien que l'acharnement de son père quand à parfaire son éducation d'aristocrate le troubla. Il mit ça sur le compte du possible retour de cet homme qui avait terrifié le monde entier, il apprit à _le_ craindre sans même savoir s'il reviendrait un jour.

Néanmoins, parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les coups qu'il recevait n'étaient pas donnés par insatisfaction de son paternel, mais par mépris, voire par haine ou par peur. C'était grotesque, mais il lisait, quelques fois, clairement dans le regard de Lucius Malefoy et il voyait s'y refléter ce mélange de sentiments qui le laissait toujours sans voix. Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un gamin ? Comment peut-on détester son propre enfant, alors même qu'il regardait sa mère avec les yeux de l'amour ? Certaines choses ne paraissaient pas s'expliquer. Elles se produisaient et nous n'y pouvions rien contre, même si Drago essaya fort de plaire à son père, de lui ressembler, de le rendre fier. En vain.

_Des années plus tard, post-guerre, 4 juin 1998. _

La grille produit un grincement sinistre quand il la referma dans son dos. Il ne remit pas de protections, ni ne jeta de sorts, à son plus grand dam, et ce nouveau constat fit remonter de la colère en lui. Il venait tout juste de sortir de son procès. Accusé de trahisons, de coopération avec mangemorts et de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, les autorités compétentes n'ayant recueillis aucune preuve pour sa participation aux séances de torture, ni n'ayant trouvé d'autres corps pouvant avoir été tué de sa main. Beau palmarès pour son jeune âge et autant dire que la confiance n'était pas vraiment de la partie entre lui et le ministère, à tout juste un mois de la mort du Lord. Aussi lui avait-on « sagement conseillé » de ne pas produire de magie pendant quelques temps, histoire de se faire oublier et de ne pas provoquer d'émeutes, puisque son manoir était sous haute surveillance et que le moindre sort un peu trop violent allait déclencher une alarme au bureau des aurors. D'où le manque de protection qui ne fit qu'attiser son agacement.

Le jugement n'avait pas encore été rendu, mais il avait une chance d'échapper à Azkaban. Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur, à son grand étonnement. Il avait été appelé à la barre, en tant que témoin de la scène du meurtre de Dumbledore, et il l'avait soigneusement placé en victime. Pas qu'il ait aimé ça, mais il en devait une au balafré. Une de plus, merde. Et puis il avait plaidé la pression familiale venant de son père. C'était sa mère qui lui avait dit de faire ça, sa tendre mère qui avait été graciée pour son dernier tour, proférant le mensonge de la mort de Potter. Son père était actuellement sous les barreaux, il devrait y rester pour une durée indéterminée pour le moment, et elle lui avait demandé de ne pas mentir, elle l'avait supplié de mettre sa fierté de côté et de dire que les choix de ses parents avaient pesé sur lui, qu'il les avait chèrement payés. Elle avait perdu son mari, il était hors de question qu'elle perde aussi son fils.

On verrait bien. Les dés étaient lancés, plus moyen de changer les règles.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et retira sa cape noire et ses chaussures, restant un instant planté dans le hall majestueux de sa famille, dans son costume Armani bien coupé, quoi qu'un peu froissé. Que devait-il faire ? Cette question s'imposa dans son crâne, sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi. Il se sentit perdu. Chassant rapidement ce sentiment, il dénoua la cravate qui lui serrait le cou et monta lentement les marches menant aux chambres. Il passa devant celle de sa mère, mais ne s'arrêtât pas. Il lui dirait tout, mais demain. Ce soir, il était trop épuisé. D'une fatigue empreinte de lassitude qui ne s'éteint pas avec une seule nuit de sommeil. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit King size tout habillé, ne cherchant pas à se défaire de ses vêtements luxueux qu'il jetterait dès demain pour oublier tout de ce chaos qu'était devenu sa vie.

C'est un hurlement qui le réveilla. Et quand il se redressa brusquement, les sens alertes, il se rendit compte de la vitesse précipitée à laquelle battait son cœur et de son sang qui pulsait trop fort dans ses veines, tapant dans ses tempes, lui donnant l'impression que son crâne allait éclater. Alors, il s'aperçut que le cri venait de lui, qu'il sortait de sa propre gorge. Il s'arrêtât, haletant, et tenta de se lever du lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, l'obscurité seulement troublée par la lueur de la lune entrant par la baie vitrée qu'il avait oublié de recouvrir de rideaux. Il tenta de se rendre vers celle-ci, pour l'ouvrir, pouvoir aspirer de l'air, mais sa vision se troubla, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il chuta sur le sol.

Il ne sentit pas même l'impact un bourdonnement aiguë résonnait au creux de ses oreilles et il n'entendait plus que ça. _Ça_ s'intensifiait, prenait en importance comme si le bruit gonflait dans son crâne pour le faire éclater. Ses yeux brûlaient et il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues et dans son cou. Il passa une main pour s'essuyer, agité de tremblements incontrôlables de la tête aux pieds, et l'horreur grimpa en lui, lorsqu'il vit du rouge sur ses doigts. Il essaya de se relever, mais tous ses muscles semblaient hors de contrôle. A quatre pattes, frissonnant, il sentit quelque chose sous sa peau, glisser et s'étendre, comme une entité à part entière en son sein qui grandirait mais ne trouverait plus de place pour s'étaler. Dans son dos, la chose continua à prendre en importance et soudain, il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se fendre en deux, se craquer de part et d'autre à l'instar d'une vulgaire allumette. Poussant un hurlement de souffrance vive, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, pleurant et criant.

Un à un, tous ses os se cassèrent. Chaque craquement introduisait une nouvelle douleur qui le brisait un peu plus. Ses tibias, ses genoux, ses tendons qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à rompre, ses côtes, aux échardes blanches qui se plantèrent dans son cœur, le laissant pantelant, ruisselant et perclus de maux atroces. Puis vint le tour de son cou qui bascula en un affreux bruit vers l'arrière, se rompant aussitôt, avant que sa mâchoire ne se déboîte et que l'inconscience ne l'emporte brièvement.

Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, quand ses doigts se mirent à s'étirer lentement, provoquant une affliction inqualifiable. Ses ongles sautèrent un à un, alors qu'il hurlait toujours. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, il n'entendait plus son cœur percé battre, il ne sentait plus aucun membre de son corps, il allait crever, putain ! C'était de la magie noire qu'on lui administrait en grande dose et il allait mourir comme un chien, sur son plancher. La peur lui serra la gorge. Cette souffrance qui l'habitait tout entier et lui tordait l'estomac le fit vomir. Et alors qu'il voyait ses forces décliner, la chose qu'il avait sentie en lui juste avant se mit à remuer de nouveau. Il vit ses doigts se recourber en serres, sa peau se fendre et tomber de son corps par lambeaux pâles, alors que _ça_ prenait le contrôle. Un hurlement de terreur pure lui fit relever la tête et ses yeux croisèrent la silhouette de sa mère, effondrée contre la porte, son visage voilé par l'effroi. Oui, c'était sa mère et il ne vit pourtant qu'une potentielle proie. Il serra les dents et lui hurla à travers sa chape de souffrance :

- **Sors ! Va-t'en !**

- **Mon fils, mon…**

- **COURS !**

Sans plus tergiverser, la femme se releva et sortit de la chambre, alors que Drago convulsait à même le sol, se transformant en une chose monstrueuse, une chaleur sans précédent semblable éclatant en lui.

.

Narcissa posa ses mains liées sur ses genoux et inspira profondément quand Drago entra dans la salle à manger, le lendemain. Il paraissait plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années. A la fois le même, mais différent. Il était aussi grand que la veille, mais il semblait dégager plus de force. Son visage était tendu, mais toujours aussi beau qu'auparavant, avec cette même petite cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil gauche, résultat d'une course effréné avec le fils des Zabini dans les escaliers, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des petits garçons. Ses yeux étaient ombrageux, mais elle les reconnaissait. Ce n'était plus les deux orbes rougeâtres qui avaient croisé son regard dans la chambre, lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert sur le sol. Il était encore Drago, son fils, malgré le doute qui avait étreint sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait assisté à son effroyable transformation. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et murmura alors d'une voix presque éteinte :

**- Bon anniversaire, mon cœur.**

Drago la dévisagea sans rien dire, prenant simplement place en face d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Des yeux effrayés par ce monstre qu'il semblait être devenu, même si l'agréable sensation d'être enfin entier l'emplissait délicieusement. Des yeux colériques, qui reprochaient à cette femme de n'avoir pas fait partager sa connaissance, car il n'était pas dupe. Ce qu'il avait subi n'était pas un sort, il le savait l'alarme du ministère était restée silencieuse, et sa mère ne semblait pas réellement surprise par la vision apocalyptique qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux, la veille. Des yeux perdus par tout ce que cela allait engendrer.

Alors, sous ce regard inquisiteur, Narcissa reprit, tremblante :

**- Tu es maudit, Drago.**

Elle ne lui dit pas à quel point elle était désolée, car cela n'aurait pas été très honnête. Elle aurait pu l'empêcher de devenir ce monstre, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait préféré veiller et aimer cet enfant hybride plutôt que de lui épargner une vie de rejet en le tuant.

Devant l'effondrement de toutes ses certitudes, Drago Malefoy se mit alors à pleurer, la tête dans ses bras, honteux et amer.

.

_Un mois plus tard._

Il avait toujours été un sang-pur, l'être que son père désirait qu'il soit, l'enfant doté d'une mission de mort qui avait échoué, le garçon hautain et sûr de ses capacités, adhérent forcé des idées tordus d'un sombre Lord, mais adhérent tout de même, le garçonnet qui voulait tout découvrir mais se cacher aux autres. Il avait toujours été un tas de choses, mais presque tous les choix qu'il avait fait au cours de sa vie était dû à son sang, soit disant si _pur, si supérieur _à celui des autres. Notez l'ironie de la situation, lui qui avait martyrisé nombre de nés-moldus, alors qu'il était d'une espèce bien pire que la leur. Eux, au moins, étaient humains. Lui, non. Autant dire que la pilule était difficile à avaler. Son père s'en serait roulé par terre… quoi que, non, il devait déjà être au courant. Le mystère voilant sa haine envers lui se leva et il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il s'intima de ne pas le faire, ne lui avait-on pas répété des centaines de fois que seuls les faibles pleuraient ? Remarque, qui pouvait-il croire dans le micmac de ses relations ? Quelles étaient les personnes qui ne lui avaient jamais menti ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul nom.

Il se leva de son lit dont les draps avaient été changés, auparavant ensanglantés et gorgés de sueur, et nota qu'avec cette transformation, il aurait dû avoir plus que quelques courbatures. Toutefois, il se trouvait en pleine forme. Il se sentait fort, puissant, prêt à conquérir le monde s'il le voulait. Quelle étrange situation… Ses sens étaient également devenus plus aiguisés ; tous les sons et les odeurs lui parvenaient très clairement, avec plus de précisions, sa vue et son toucher étaient plus sensibles, et il était aussi devenu plus rapide. C'était déconcertant, et bien que cela l'arrange en quelques occasions, il avait la plupart du temps l'impression de n'être qu'une bête de foire. De plus, il ne savait pas contrôler la bête qui l'habitait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment la tenir en laisse ou bien même de comment la faire sortir. Elle s'était manifestée une fois en un mois : lors de sa transition. Depuis, plus de nouvelles, elle répondait aux abonnés absents, ce qui le soulageait, tout comme l'inquiétait.

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir qui recouvrait un pan de son armoire, admirant sa stature imposante enfermée dans un tout récent costume sobre, mais coûteux. Pantalon et veste noire sur chemise blanche. Il avait fier allure et le tout n'était pas dû qu'aux vêtements. Il espérait que sa meilleure mine passerait pour un regain d'espoir et que personne ne verrait rien d'alarmant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pâles, puis s'adressa une dernière œillade avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il était l'heure d'aller à son jugement.

Le ministère était agité en ce jour clair d'été. Drago songea qu'il devait avoir nombre de procès bien moins mineurs que le sien et qu'ils se préparaient, tous fébriles de pouvoir juger et condamner quelques mangemorts de plus. Il fendit la foule, remit sa baguette à l'entrée en échange d'un petit carton numéroté, puis entra dans une étroite salle circulaire, suivant les indications et allant directement s'asseoir au milieu. Le siège dans lequel il s'assit avec raideur lui emprisonna les bras avec des bandes en cuir et pour la première fois depuis un mois, il entendit sa chose remuer en lui. Tous deux n'appréciaient visiblement pas d'être pris au piège de cette façon.

Drago inspira plusieurs fois pour se reprendre, alors que le procès commençait avec les habituelles présentations et politesses qu'appréciait tant le Magenmagot. Puis, on en vint aux accusations encore une fois, aux explications du précédent procès et Drago se mit à s'agiter imperceptiblement, balayant la foule du visage, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il venait de plonger dans une pensine montrant son jugement précédent. Il retrouva les mêmes visages crispés, quelques-uns moqueurs, et vit aussi la rangée des VIP, comme il aimait à les appeler, la poignée des privilégiés ayant eu des contacts plus ou moins poussés avec lui. Incluant McGonagall - « il était assurément un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, non, pas vraiment dissipé, son seul problème était les retards récurrents de ses devoirs. », comme si ça pouvait l'aider - sa mère au milieu de ce ramassis de personnes fades, la belette et sa sœur, Potter et… tiens, tiens. Où était donc passé la petite Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors ? Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois l'assemblée, sans trouver la tignasse brune de Granger. Étonnant. Elle était pourtant là, à son dernier procès. Elle avait certes fait un tableau peu flatteur de sa personne, mais rien qui aurait pu permettre de le condamner. Juste la vérité, lui, la petite ordure qui détestait les « Sang-de-Bourbes ».

**- Mr Malefoy, avez-vous écouté notre offre ?**

Drago reporta son attention sur celui qui présidait le tout et secoua la tête, sans dire un mot, alors qu'il rêvait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir l'Angleterre et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce pays qui lui avait tant pris.

**- Je vous faisais remarquer que vous devez être au courant des récents événements liés aux groupuscules de mangemorts encore en liberté**, répéta patiemment son interlocuteur.

Drago en avait vaguement entendu parler. Quelques poches de rescapés miraculeux qui s'en prenaient aux survivants adverses pour venger la mémoire de leur Maître ou pour se divertir, avant d'aller pourrir à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas voulu approfondir ses connaissances à ce sujet, il avait bien assez à faire avec sa récente malédiction et il ne voulait plus toucher au monde des mangemorts. Sa Marque était déjà un rappel de trop quant à son passé agité. Il serra les poings, avec le sentiment ferme de n'être qu'un lion tournant en cage et répondit alors, un tantinet railleur :

**- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toutes choses pouvant me rappeler cette période de ma vie.**

Le juge hocha la tête, avant de reprendre :

**- Bien sûr, Mr Malefoy. Néanmoins, malgré vos dires, j'aimerais vous faire une dernière proposition qui vous permettra de vous tenir à l'abri d'une condamnation un peu trop… prononcée, disons.**

Le blond retint un sourire amer et garda les lèvres fermées. Face à ce silence, l'autre guignol continua, mielleux :

**- Toutes les charges retenues contre vous seraient retirées pour service à la Nation.**

Drago se raidit dans le siège métallique, alors qu'un murmure de protestations traversait la salle. Une opportunité en or, une chance à saisir. Trop beau pour être vrai. Où était le piège ? Il fallait qu'il se méfie de ce que valait véritablement ce marché. Il garda le silence, les sourcils froncés, interrogateur.

**- Nous aimerions que vous retrouviez et intégriez un groupe de mangemorts en fuite pour récupérer des informations et, avant tout, Miss Granger qui a été enlevée par un dénommé Avery Jr., il y a de ça une semaine.**

La nouvelle tomba comme un poids mort dans son estomac, le laissant silencieux et pâle, alors que l'assemblée semblait s'être tendue, sur le qui-vive, en attente d'une réponse. Voilà donc pourquoi la brune n'était pas présente. Enlevée. Par la pire des pourritures, le roi des sévices, le Geôlier comme certains aimaient à le surnommer. Depuis une semaine. Démesurément long pour un homme qui veut sa vengeance. Et lui, en possible héros, renouant avec cette magie noire qui l'avait peu à peu pourrit de l'intérieur, l'année où il avait dû réparer cette armoire magique et qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il portait la marque. Putain, ce n'était même pas un humain ! Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, il ne pourrait jamais réussir ça, il n'en avait pas la force. Et ce, même si à bien y réfléchir, cela pourrait être son ticket de sortie pour de bien nombreuses choses.

**- Et si je refuse cette offre ?** Demanda-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par sa gorge sèche.

Des souffles outrés se répandirent dans la salle, comme une petite traînée de poudre. Lui, tout comme le juge, n'en tint pas compte et ce dernier expliqua avec calme, quoi qu'avec une pointe de mépris :

**- Aucun mangemort à notre disposition n'est repentant, ils préféraient tous mourir plutôt que de trahir leur défunt maître. Vous avez bien trop à perdre et à laisser derrière vous pour ne pas retourner votre veste, Mr Malefoy. Puis, vous savez où sont les derniers quartiers potentiels de ces mangemorts, vous étiez au cœur de toutes ces choses.**

**- Je peux tout vous dire**, marmonna le blond du bout des lèvres, alors que son sentiment d'effroi ne voulait pas disparaître.

**- Même si vous nous disiez toutes vos informations, la métamorphose ou le polynectar ne sont pas envisageables, étant trop facilement repérables. Avery Jr. risquerait de paniquer et Miss Granger succomberait. Inenvisageable. Vous avez le pouvoir de ne pas éveiller leur méfiance.**

Le silence, de nouveau. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Si elle y restait, ça arrangerait beaucoup de choses, et puis… merde, il n'avait pas envie de replonger dans ce monde !

Le juge posa ses mains liées devant lui et lui offrit un sourire indulgent, qu'il devina aussitôt faux. Il paraît que les bons menteurs discernent avec plus de facilité le mensonge des autres. Or, dans cette catégorie, il était hors pair et tout ce jugement n'était qu'une vaste mascarade.

**- Si vous refusez cette offre, chose que je comprendrais aisément, je me verrais néanmoins le regret de vous annoncer votre départ immédiat pour Azkaban**, énonça clairement le guignol.

Ses poings se serrèrent et il grogna entre ses dents, hautain :

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'exercer un tel chantage sur moi !**

**- Je crains malheureusement pour vous en avoir le droit**, répliqua doucereusement l'homme.

Il avait eu raison. Ce procès n'en était pas un, c'était un putain de piège, une embuscade, un cul de sac. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était pieds et poings liés, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait envie de jurer et de mettre toute cette salle à sac. Ils le renvoyaient à sa mort sur un plateau d'argent. Merde, merde, MERDE ! Il baissa la tête, la mâchoire serrée, se doutant que ses yeux avaient dû se voiler de rouge et il finit par murmurer, contrit :

**- Je le ferais alors.**

Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller à Azkaban. Son père l'y attendait. Lui et toute une clique de mangemorts sacrément en pétard de son revers de veste. Ils le tueraient devant le rire moqueur des gardiens, qui ne feraient rien pour lui venir en aide. C'était une certitude. Et avant, ils le torturaient. Il serait leur marionnette pendant des mois, un véritable met de choix, un pur plaisir pour eux et leurs idées perverses. De la chair fraîche à rendre putride. Jamais il ne se laisserait faire. Jamais. Il avait été leur pantin de trop nombreuses années. La seule pensée de retourner avec eux, de ce qui l'attendait à son retour avec les capes noires, lui hérissait les poils et sa chose remuait en lui, lui procurant des nausées désagréables. Il voyait bien les lettres de son père devenir de plus en plus espacées, l'écriture tremblante utilisée pour ces dernières missives ; lui aussi en pâtissait, sa souffrance suintait à travers ses mots bancals. Il ne voulait pas devenir, à son tour, une loque humaine, un déchet de la société.

De surcroît, plus ses pensées filaient dans son crâne, plus l'idée lui paraissait bien venue. Il n'aurait pas à la ramener, il pourrait juste disparaître dans la nature, loin de l'Angleterre. Tout comme disparaîtrait sa malédiction. Oui… c'était risqué, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le juge eut un sourire satisfait et demanda :

**- Pardon, vous avez dit ?**

**- J'accepte votre chantage**, répéta plus fort Drago, les nerfs à vif, _**je vais vous ramener Granger**_**.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : girl next door

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_girl next door._

Son dos claqua brutalement contre l'autel de pierre brute et elle se mordit la langue pour se retenir de hurler, lorsqu'elle sentit les sangles en cuir usé se resserrer sur ses poignets et ses mollets. Pas que ce soit douloureux, mais elle savait que ce qui allait suivre allait l'être. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait sur cette plate-forme glacé, qu'elle se faisait ligoter et que les festivités étaient entamées.

- **Alors, sang-de-bourbe, prête pour un nouveau tour ?**

Walden Macnair était un homme grand, maigre et noueux, au visage émacié, aux joues creuses et aux longs cheveux noirs graisseux. Depuis que Neville lui avait enfoncé sa baguette dans l'œil, à travers sa capuche de mangemort, l'année où ils s'étaient rendus au département des mystères, son œil droit n'était plus qu'un creux noir, sa paupière ne se refermait plus que sur du vide. Il ne portait qu'un vieux pantalon noir déchiré, tenant sur ses hanches par le moyen d'une ficelle en liège, ce qui laissait apparaître son torse squelettique, son physique décharné, et les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient cette peau crasseuse.

Il sourit froidement et elle reposa sa tête en arrière, son crâne bien posé sur la pierre froide, les yeux clos sur cette réalité trop prenante. Elle voulait partir, son corps meurtri lui était trop douloureux, elle voulait juste… s'échapper, quel qu'en soit le moyen. Ses poings se serrèrent et il ricana durement, se dirigeant sans doute vers le mur des tortures, où étaient attachés tous ses instruments de souffrance. Elle entendit ses pas revenir doucement vers elle, sa démarche claudicante reconnaissable entre toutes. Des doigts rêches se posèrent sur son avant-bras et elle tressaillit, les lèvres serrées et les paupières crispées, l'envie de hurler son horreur coincée dans la gorge. Le toucher remonta lentement le long de son bras, puis s'échappa. Il vint lui frôler la hanche, avant de glisser doucement vers le haut, emportant le bas de son vieux t-shirt tâché avec lui, découvrant peu à peu sa peau. C'était un jeu. Il commençait toujours comme ça, il prenait son temps, torturant son esprit avant de torturer son corps. _Imagine-toi ce que je vais te faire_. C'est ce qu'il lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille la première fois et des larmes avaient gonflé sous ses paupières, roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle était prise d'une angoisse sans précédent.

À la fin de la guerre, elle avait cru cette période sombre de sa vie révolue, elle ne s'était guère méfiée des mangemorts restants, les pensant trop réfléchis, pas assez fous, pour oser tenter quelque chose. Elle s'était trompée. La plus lourde erreur de sa vie.

Les doigts se retirèrent et quelque chose de plus fin, de plus froid, se posa sur son ventre. Le revers d'une lame. Il avait pris le couteau, celui rouillé, légèrement émoussé, qui faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts, qui causait des douleurs bien plus vives qu'un scalpel en bon état, et qu'il enfonçait toujours profondément en riant aux éclats. Penser à Harry, à Ron, à la famille Weasley en général, à tous les moments heureux partagés avec eux. D'abord un tiraillement, suivi d'une brûlure. Partir loin, ne plus être entre ces quatre murs de pierre sans fenêtre. La douleur sur son ventre, immonde. Encore une fois. La lame, lourde, pesante, qui s'enfonce dans sa chair. Un gémissement. Dans cette atmosphère saturé d'odeurs nauséabondes. Celui du parfum âpre du sang, de la senteur acide de la souffrance, du fumet fielleux de la mort qui la prenait à la gorge et l'étouffait, lui compressant un peu plus les poumons à chaque nouvelle inspiration.

- **Macnair, laisse-la-moi. Quelqu'un te demande en haut.**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Putain. Non, putain, pas lui. Harlen Avery, bien pire que Macnair. Doté d'un sens de l'humour douteux et d'une obsession pour son sang il aimait lui rappeler que, de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu torturer, elle restait son cobaye préféré. Il aimait la faire souffrir, voir son sang si _impur_ couler, tenter de déterminer ce qui était différent du leur... Comme tous les autres, bien sûr, mais seulement, avec lui, cette obsession allait plus loin. Il aimait la tester, voir ses réactions. Il se jouait d'elle, se demandant si sa petite souris de laboratoire pourrait survivre à telle ou telle chose.

Il l'avait enfermée deux jours sous terre à son arrivée, dans un cercueil de bois craquant, sans la nourrir, sans lui donner de quoi dessécher sa gorge, qu'elle n'utilisait plus que pour hurler. Elle avait cru mourir, étouffée par la terre qui passait par les interstices et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avaler, incapable de tourner le visage dans cet espace trop étroit.

Toutefois, ce qu'il préférait était le fouet. Il aimait le son du cuir claquant sur sa peau, les zébrures cramoisies qui apparaissaient brusquement sur son épiderme, laissant sa chair à vif. Un spectacle qui obscurcissait son regard de joie. Et oui, il la dévisageait toujours avec des yeux de rapace affamé, qui lui criait qu'un jour il irait trop loin et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Il la terrifiait, d'une peur glacée qu'elle ne pouvait pas même décrire.

Macnair leva des yeux agacés vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre.

- **Tu t'fous de moi ? Je viens seulement de commencer.**

- **C'est ce p'tit connard de Malefoy. Il te demande personnellement. Il semblerait qu'il se soit échappé pendant son transfert à Azkaban. Il demande asile ici. J'suis pas sûr de ce qu'il dit, et si tu viens pas, il va se douter que tu joues avec quelqu'un, alors bouge ton cul. Élimine-moi ce p'tit merdeux, si tu vois qu'il te baratine, n'hésite pas.**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux à l'entente du nom familier et une étincelle d'espoir crépita en son sein. Lui ne pourrait pas la blesser, pas vrai ? Ils se connaissaient, avaient fait leurs études ensemble, il ne pourrait pas la torturer et… la scène où elle avait été malmenée dans le manoir des Malefoy par Bellatrix lui revint en mémoire. Elle en portait encore la cicatrice, et le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil ce jour-là, même s'il leur avait gagné du temps en refusant de les identifier clairement.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus en profondeur, car une main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Elle étouffa un gémissement et des étoiles sombres dansèrent devant ses yeux, sonnée, alors que sa pommette se mettait à irradier une chaleur douloureuse. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer, saisissant entre ses doigts son menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui.

- **Alors, en forme, **_**petite putain**_** ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les paupières closes pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Il la lâcha brusquement et se retourna. Quand il revint, ce furent des lanières de cuir qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses nues, remontant ensuite doucement sur son ventre. Le fouet à trois têtes.

- **Crois-moi, ton silence ne va pas durer.**

Il leva son arme et l'abattit violemment sur son ventre. Les langues de cuir la frappèrent chacune leur tour avec violence, la secouant, brûlant son enveloppe corporelle. Elle verrouilla la mâchoire, refusant de hurler. Il continua, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur elle, lui déchirant la peau, mettant sa chair à nue. Elle gémit et sanglota, mais se refusa de hurler, comme il le souhaitait. Son corps n'était plus que réceptacle d'une souffrance cuisante, inconcevable, qui la laissait pantelante et crispée. Le dernier coup fut le plus fort. Il poussa un grognement de frustration, mais elle tint bon. Elle ne _pouvait plus_ lui donner cette satisfaction, ce plaisir malade qu'il prenait en entendant ses cordes vocales se déchirer sous ses cris.

Il jeta alors violemment le fouet sur les dalles de pierre, puis vint défaire ses liens avec une précipitation agitée faisant trembler ses doigts. Une fois qu'il retira la dernière des sangles, il glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes emmêlées et serra, la relevant d'une poigne de maître, avant de la jeter contre le mur le plus proche. Il se jeta sur elle, alors qu'elle geignait, et la plaqua contre lui, la bloquant, pour ensuite lui murmurer hargneusement, haletant :

- **Je… tiens toujours… mes promesses !**

La peur lui tordit le ventre, et le hurlement sortit de lui-même, puissant et plein d'une rage effrayée.

- **Va en Enfer !**

Son cri fut suivi d'un coup qu'elle lui porta à l'entrejambe, le repoussant aussitôt avec toutes les maigres forces restantes en elle. S'agrippant férocement à elle, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol et roulèrent dans une exclamation de surprise étouffée. Il se mit à l'insulter et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, essayant de l'empêcher de s'agiter comme elle le faisait. Mais, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, elle se battrait coûte que coûte jusqu'à la fin, griffant, mordant. Il la gifla de nouveau et elle cracha du sang qui lui laissa un arrière-goût amer et métallique dans la gorge. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il saisit son t-shirt et le déchira violemment. Son buste se souleva du sol avant de retomber lourdement, seulement vêtue de son soutien-gorge noir.

Les larmes pulsèrent sur ses joues aux couleurs délavées. Il plaqua son visage sur sa poitrine, enfouit sa tête dans la chaleur de ses seins, elle sentit ses lèvres courir et dévorer sa peau moite, et une boule d'angoisse terrible entrava sa gorge. Elle plaqua ses petites mains sur son crâne et se mit à tirer sur ses cheveux avec l'ardeur d'une désespérée. Elle ne lui arracha que des grognements animaux qui la mirent au supplice, alors qu'il descendait peu à peu. Elle se mit à hurler, débordante de peur, de rage et d'impuissance, à frapper sur son crâne pour qu'il bouge. Elle balaya fébrilement la pièce du regard, en poussant des cris de rage alors qu'elle voyait cet homme se redresser pour retirer sa ceinture, qu'il enroula autour de son poing serré, faisant craquer le cuir et mettant devant ses yeux la boucle métallique rouillée qui ne manquerait pas de laisser de nouveaux stigmates sur sa peau. Il leva la main, et aussitôt elle détourna le visage, se protégeant de son bras levé.

L'impact fut virulent, elle poussa un cri aigu. Son regard plein de larmes tomba sur le fouet non loin d'elle. Dans un regain d'énergie, elle tira sur les muscles de son bras et réussit à se saisir de l'arme qu'elle projeta aussitôt vers le visage d'Avery. Celui-ci ne réussit pas à parer le coups et roula sur le côté, un cri de douleur étranglé dans la gorge.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant, relevant son corps endolori. Ses courbatures se réveillèrent, mais elle se propulsa en avant malgré tout. Elle vacilla, ses jambes couvertes de brûlures, et elle dut se retenir au mur gris pour ne pas tomber, les genoux tremblants. Derrière elle, elle entendait le gémissement de son geôlier, qu'elle devait avoir touché à l'œil. Elle s'élança vers la porte en bois lourd qu'elle ouvrit dans un grincement difficile. Une jetée de marches plongée dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Elle se jeta dedans, les muscles de ses cuisses s'étirant douloureusement alors qu'elle grimpait peu à peu, les poumons brûlants, la respiration saccadée, les battements de son cœur désordonnés. Pas de fin, interminable cet escalier. Monter, trébucher, se reprendre. Des larmes vives, trop chaudes sur son visage d'opale. Et ce faible espoir brûlant son esprit…

Puis soudain, un rayon clair perçant. Une porte ornée d'une lucarne aux barreaux rongés par la pourriture, à travers duquel elle voyait enfin la lumière froide du soleil. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sous le soudain éclat qui l'éblouit et brûla ses rétines. Elle posa le revers de sa main sur son front pour échapper à la brûlure de l'astre, avant de se jeter sur la porte, sans qu'elle ne cède d'un pouce. Elle enroula ses mains autour des barres d'acier rongé et se mit à les secouer, hurlant sa faiblesse, les paupières crispées.

- **Non ! Non, merde ! NON !**

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le métal froid et elle se mit à sangloter. Elle ne sortirait donc jamais de cet Enfer, elle... Le battant pivota brusquement sur ses gonds, la projetant en arrière. Elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas basculer dans les escaliers et releva vivement son visage vers le nouvel arrivant.

Une haute stature, une pâleur d'ange, des cheveux blonds aussi clairs que cette lune qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Et un halo de lumière dorée l'englobant. Malefoy. Elle le dévisagea, le ventre noué par la peur. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste, durant quelques secondes. Elle l'observa, remarqua les manches de sa chemise relevées, sa marque immobile. Lui, ennemi. Jamais plus d'autres tortures. Elle se rua sur lui, le poussant pour qu'il tombe à terre et qu'elle soit libre. L'élan lui donna la force nécessaire à l'opération. Elle tomba sur lui, puis roula immédiatement sur le côté, avant de se redresser en clopinant. Courir. Essoufflée. A bout de force. Mais courir.

Elle déboucha sur une pièce au haut plafond et ferma une porte derrière elle, la claquant et la verrouillant avant de se remettre à courir. Parce que c'était tout ce qui importait. S'échapper de ce lieu maudit. Oublier ses membres crispés de douleur, son souffle brûlant. Son regard balaya la pièce qui s'offrait à elle. Grande, mais défraîchie, comme si ses propriétaires l'avaient oubliée depuis fort longtemps. Des meubles bancals, une tapisserie déchirée, des toiles d'araignée tissées aux coins, une odeur de moisi prégnante, de vieilles fenêtres aux carreaux crasseux.

Elle se précipita vers l'une d'elle et essuya la couche épaisse de poussière collant à la vitre avec sa paume. Rez-de-chaussée. Enfin un peu de chance de son côté. Elle prit une des chaises et puisa dans sa réserve pour la jeter contre la fenêtre, qui céda en un assourdissant bruit d'éclats. Elle protégea son visage du verre, puis chercha autour d'elle. Elle finit par tirer sur le rideau, le délogeant de son emplacement pour l'entourer autour de son poignet et de sa main. Ainsi, elle frappa les derniers morceaux rattachés au cadran, avant d'escalader sans prendre le risque de s'éborgner ou de perdre un doigt.

- **Non !**

Accroupi sur le rebord, elle ne se retourna pas, même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un cri masculin et elle bondit de son perchoir. Ses pieds se posèrent sans douceur sur la terre sèche. Le choc l'ébranla. Elle chancela un instant, tituba sur quelques mètres, avant de se remettre à courir, tentant d'ignorer les flammes noires qui menaçaient de dévorer sa vision chancelante. Un bout de parc au gazon jaune brûlé, puis un espace boisé, quelques mètres devant elle. Courir, malgré ses jambes lourdes et sa respiration enflammée. Être à l'abri sous le couvert des bois.

Son instinct venait de prendre le dessus.

Il lui semblait que son calvaire n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Elle s'était mise à courir, longuement, donnant des enjambées puissantes pour s'échapper, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapée, elle l'avait taclée. Hermione s'était écroulée dans un buisson d'aubépines fleuries, à bout, et dès que ses genoux avaient touché le sol, sa vision avait faibli et l'inconscience l'avait happée avec une violence perturbante.

Elle se réveilla bien plus tard, elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé entre sa perte de conscience et son réveil, mais tout est-il que le soir était maintenant tombé, voilant le ciel de ses couleurs sombres. Une épaisse couverture de nuages noirs dévoilait un orage futur, et une fine pluie commençait déjà à tomber, cliquetant sur les feuilles colorées de la forêt. Hermione se recroquevilla contre elle-même, espérant puiser dans sa chaleur corporelle pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le froid ambiant qui avait remplacé la douceur estivale. Elle devait bouger, elle en avait pertinemment conscience, mais ça lui était impossible. Ses membres étaient ankylosés, elle était épuisée, l'esprit alourdi d'une fatigue qu'une nuit de sommeil ne parviendrait pas à effacer. Ses réserves étaient épuisées.

Elle resta longtemps, oui, assise sans rien dire, le front posé sur ses genoux esquintés. La pluie se mit à couler sur elle, la trempant jusqu'aux os, plaquant ses boucles sombres sur ses joues, noyant ses larmes. Le vent se mit à souffler dans les feuilles une mélodie disgracieuse, semblable à des cris distendus, ce qui la fit frissonner derechef. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, à renouer avec son esprit logique, elle ne ressentait que la douleur de l'eau battante sur ses plaies ouvertes, sur sa chair brûlante. Elle ne sentait plus que son corps souillé qui la tiraillait, son esprit bosselé avec lequel ils avaient joué.

Walden Macnair, Halen Avery et Rabastan Lestrange.

Macnair, Avery, Lestrange.

Macnair. Avery. Lestrange.

Trois noms qui résonnaient dans son crâne en une litanie qui refusait de se briser.

Un craquement lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Son regard paniqué inspecta minutieusement les environs. Des arbres entassés les uns sur les autres, une obscurité palpable et une odeur boisée très fraîche accompagné d'un parfum de... sang ? Une silhouette sombre passa furtivement derrière un tronc, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Hermione bondit, son cœur fit une embardée violente et son instinct se réveilla, lui injectant une bonne dose d'adrénaline dans les veines. Aussitôt, elle se releva, gémit de douleur, mais se mit à courir de nouveau en boitillant. Les branches lui griffèrent le visage, elle trébucha sur des troncs maigres étalés sur le sol, mais persista.

- **Granger !**

Automatisme : elle tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, ne vit rien d'autres que des tâches floues. Au même moment, le sol se déroba sous son pied gauche et elle bascula en avant. La chute ne dura qu'un instant, son cri se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque son corps frappa la terre suintante d'humidité deux mètres plus bas.

On l'appelait, mais elle ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir son nom. Elle n'était entourée que d'une obscurité persistante qui se nouait à son corps comme une seconde peau. GRANGER ! Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle inspira profondément, avant de gémir. Son corps était une éponge qui s'était imprégnée de bien trop de douleur. Elle sentait la pluie battre son dos et sa joue reposait dans la boue. Doucement et avec précaution, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, harassée et en larmes, et se retrouva finalement les fesses sur les genoux, sous l'averse battante, découragée.

- **Merde...**

L'injure lui fit relever les yeux et elle découvrit un homme accroupi, penché au-dessus du trou dans lequel elle était tombée. Les ombres dansant sur son visage ne l'empêchèrent pas de reconnaître Drago Malefoy.

Elle allait retourner en Enfer.

.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait être maître de lui-même, qu'il pourrait se contrôler, qu'il aurait assez de force pour ça. Il avait fait plusieurs manoirs, plusieurs planques possibles, tout en se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait trouver. Mais quand il était arrivé au vieux manoir reclus des Lestrange en France, tout avait dérapé. Il avait parlé à Avery, qui avait à son tour appelé Macnair. Le mangemort était arrivé dans la pièce, blanc squelette au regard cruel, dégageant une odeur entêtante qui l'avait aussitôt mis en alerte. Le parfum capiteux venait de ses mains. Il avait dû tenter de les essuyer sur son pantalon, mais malgré le tissu noir, Drago était parvenu à voir des tâches plus sombres. Du sang. _Son_ sang. Pas encore séché. Elle était en vie, mais... dans quel état exactement ?

Il avait serré les poings, en expliquant son petit baratin. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment pris au sérieux, qu'on essayerait de le tuer, mais il était prêt. Ou tout du moins, sa chose se sentait prête, même s'il répugnait à accepter sa présence en son sein. Néanmoins, le moment où tout avait vraiment dérapé, c'était le moment où il avait entendu des hurlements ténus. Qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait pas capté, mais que sa nature hybride perçut parfaitement. Des cris féminins d'horreur, d'impuissance, qui lui glacèrent le sang. La miss-je-sais-tout avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant. Les images qui traversèrent son crâne, son imagination devenant incontrôlable, ses propres souvenirs se mêlant à cette horreur nouvelle...

Il n'en avait même pas souvenir, mais il avait tué Macnair. Il l'avait fait souffrir.

Seuls ses cris persistaient dans sa mémoire. Et la certitude qu'il avait montré la sauvagerie d'un animal enragé.

Et puis, il avait entendu des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Des pas légers, mais pressants. Il s'était relevé doucement du corps encore fumant du mangemort et avait porté ses yeux voilés de rouge sur la porte. Il avait alors vu son visage pâle apparaître entre les barreaux, marqué de douleur et d'épuisement et elle s'était mise à hurler d'un cri qui peuplerait ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Le pire avait été de lui ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il avait vu allait également le hanter. Il était resté planté là, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés alors que son masque impassible s'effilochait doucement. Son corps gracieux, possédant moins de formes que dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle n'avait été tenue captive qu'une semaine, habillée en tout et pour tout d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte noirs, ne cachait rien des tourments qu'elle avait vécu. Des brûlures, des coupures, des marques qu'il reconnaissait être celles laissées par un fouet à trois têtes, du sang qui coulait de son abdomen, par-dessus de plus anciennes cicatrices qu'ils avaient maladroitement tenté de refermer pour la tenir encore en vie.

Poupée réparée pour être mieux brisée. Sauf qu'un mangemort n'était pas un être de vie, de guérison, mais de mort et de noirceur. Surtout les abrutis qui l'avaient attrapée.

Ses jambes étaient rouges, une main était imprimée sur sa joue, laissant une large trace violacée sur son visage à la douceur marquée de terreur. Mais ce qui le marqua vraiment fut son regard. Un regard encore animé, mais uniquement par la peur et la rage, qui semblait ne même pas vraiment le reconnaître. Juste le sonder pour déterminer à quel moment il l'attaquerait.

Puis, elle s'était jetée sur lui. Décontenancé, il n'avait rien vu venir, et ils étaient tombés au sol, elle sur lui, avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau la fuite. Il avait voulu la rattraper, mais Avery était arrivé à ce moment précis, tremblant de rage, son œil droit injecté de sang et sa tempe gonflée. La Gryffondor avait bien sut se défendre ! Avery avait jeté un coup d'œil au corps de son partenaire, quelques mètres plus loin, puis à Malefoy. Il avait juré, craché par terre et avait transplané sans plus s'attarder, évitant le poing du blond qui avait fini par se planter dans le mur de pierre.

La rage qui grondait en lui étouffa la douleur et il se remit en chasse de l'audacieuse brunette. Son saut par la fenêtre n'allait pas l'arranger, une chose qui était sûre, mais elle ne semblait plus réagir qu'avec son instinct, reconnaissant en toutes les figures masculines une potentielle menace. A moins que ce ne soit les volutes d'encre formant un reptile dans un crâne humain qui ne l'aient fait fuir, nota-t-il soudainement avec une certaine ironie, baissant les dents serrées la manche de sa chemise.

Il allait sortir à sa recherche, quand il entendit les pas de quelqu'un résonner dans la pièce à côté, suivis d'une voix rauque et colérique :

- **Putain, les gars ! Ramenez vos culs, j'ai des nouvelles fraîches, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec la sang-de-bou...**

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il devait être tombé sur le cadavre de Macnair. Drago sortit de sa cachette, s'adossant dans l'embrasure de la porte en croisant les bras.

- **Tu disais, Rabastan ?**

Chaque muscle de son corps semblait s'être réveillé, palpitant d'une énergie nouvelle qui faisait crépiter son sang et qui obscurcissait sa vision d'un voile sanglant. La créature en lui refaisait surface après un mois d'inactivité, attiré par le parfum alléchant du sang de Granger, par la violence de la situation et par la peur qui avait envahi le crâne de Drago à l'entente de cette mission. _Elle_ prenait place, se mêlait à sa part humaine pour lui insuffler de sa force et le blond se sentait d'une humeur peu magnanime. Il avait envie d'écorcher ce type qui se tenait face à lui. Et pas avec une baguette. Avec ses dents. Ses poings se serrèrent et Lestrange sortit avec une précipitation maladroite sa baguette qu'il pointa vers lui.

- **Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Je suis venu te tuer**, répondit-il avec un calme qui n'était que de surface, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

Le mangemort pâlit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, alors qu'il crachait entre ses dents :

- **Traître !**

- **Perspicace, en plus. Toujours aussi malin à ce que je vois, Rabastan.**

Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches tous deux, mais il savait que l'utilisation de son prénom était un manque de respect, une provocation, qui ne manquerait pas de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- **N'oublie pas que tu es du mauvais côté de la baguette, enfoiré !** Lui cria rageusement Lestrange.

Drago l'ignora et continua.

- **Maintenant, je voudrais savoir, que voulait dire la « vitesse supérieure » ? Son meurtre ?**

Lestrange ricana, une grimace mauvaise déformant ses traits grossiers.

- **Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des sang-de-bourbes, **_**Drago**_** ?**

L'interpellé ne releva pas, se contentant de transpercer le mangemort de son regard sombre. Ce dernier reprit alors, se redressant un peu, certain de l'issue du combat.

- **J'suis pas obligé de te répondre, vu la position dans laquelle t'es, mais je vais te le dire.**

Lestrange s'avança à pas lents vers Drago, les yeux plissés, une étincelle perverse dans ses prunelles noires.

- **Tu l'as regardée ? Une délicieuse gamine puante d'innocence.**

Drago se tendit subrepticement, mais l'autre ne s'en aperçut pas et continua, la voix doucereuse :

- **On a réveillé ses pires angoisses, on l'a torturé aussi bien psychologiquement que corporellement je dois dire que j'suis même plutôt fier de notre travail. Il ne manque qu'une chose pour que le programme soit parfait.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui menait à la salle de torture, grande ouverte, puis revint planter son regard vicieux sur lui, alors qu'il grondait presque, la voix rauque de plaisir :

- **Je vais la rattraper et une fois qu'elle sera à moi, **_**je plongerais en elle**_**. Je la labourerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève dans mes bras. Et tout ça, sous tes putains d'yeux de macchabée !**

Il leva sa baguette, les prémices du sort mortel sur ses lèvres, au même instant où la fureur éclata chez Drago. Il perdit le contrôle et ne tenta pas même de garder la situation en faveur de l'humain, laissant la bête faire craquer ses os pour qu'il tue cet enfoiré dans les pires souffrances possibles. Il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre, il ne songea pas à se demander pourquoi maintenant et pas avant, il perdit juste le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la nuit était tombée. Il ne restait que des lambeaux de vêtements sur son corps nu. Lestrange était allongé à côté de lui, dans un état qui lui fit regretter d'avoir avalé quelque chose ce matin. Il se redressa difficilement, courbaturé par cette métamorphose bien moins douloureuse que la première, mais tout de même violente. Il balaya l'ensemble de la scène du regard et se décida à faire quelque chose qui répugna son côté de snob propre sur lui, mais qui lui paraissait nécessaire.

Il tira le pantalon noir du corps – ou plutôt juste des jambes, vu l'état du cadavre – de Macnair et le passa sur lui, veillant à se couvrir un minimum, avant de repartir aussitôt vers la pièce où la brune s'était enfuie. Il plongea vers la fenêtre, où il put sentir son odeur. Elle lui semblait floue, non intacte, mais elle restait présente, avec cette même caractéristique entêtante et elle le mènerait jusqu'à elle. Il sauta à son tour, enjambant sans difficulté et retombant sur ses jambes sans basculer, puis il se mit à courir. Il avait déjà perdu un temps précieux. Avery était encore en fuite et pouvait très bien l'avoir retrouvée avant lui.

Cependant, au bout de trois petits kilomètres, le fumet que dégageait Granger, ce soupçon d'amande douce et de rose qui l'accompagnaient visiblement en toutes circonstances, se fit plus fort. Elle n'était plus très loin. Et en effet, il la retrouva recroquevillée sur elle-même, dégoulinante. Il voulut s'approcher, mais une branche craqua sous son pied et elle se redressa aussitôt, se remettant à courir comme une furie, comme un animal blessé uniquement guidé par sa volonté de survie.

- **Granger !**

L'interpellation lui fit tourner le visage et elle ne vit pas le piège dressé devant elle. Le tapis de verdure se déroba sous ses pieds et elle tomba comme un poids mort dans un trou d'un peu moins de deux mètres de profondeur, dans une envolée humide de feuilles, qui retombèrent ensuite dans un bruissement calme sur son corps inanimé. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, les sourcils froncés. Ventre contre terre, elle ne bougeait plus.

- **Putain, Granger !**

Il l'appela encore plusieurs fois, soudainement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, figé. Il entendait son pouls bien sûr, il voyait une petite veine palpiter à sa tempe, mais son cœur battait si faiblement... Non, elle n'allait pas lui claquer dans les pattes, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Si elle devait mourir, il préférait encore le faire de ses propres mains.

- **GRANGER !**

_Little love – Aaron_

Ses doigts remuèrent doucement, puis elle gémit et il la vit, impuissant, se redresser avec une lenteur insupportable. Comment pouvait-elle encore en avoir la force ? Elle releva soudainement les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard sombre et brillant dans le sien. Une traînée de boue maculait sa joue gauche et ses cheveux détrempés collaient à son visage en un sombre halo. Elle parut se rendre compte de qui il était car elle se recula brusquement, plaquant son dos à la paroi circulaire de terre molle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Voir ainsi la fière petite Miss-je-sais-tout, détruite et apeurée, sans ses bouquins, sans se pavaner avec ses connaissances et son intelligence bien trop dangereuse pour elle qui semblait affectionner le péril, le secoua bien plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Il s'aperçut à cet instant même avec une acuité douloureuse que la guerre avait fait des ravages terribles, et pas seulement sur des bâtiments de pierre devenus ruines ou sur des noms tombés en disgrâce comme le sien, mais aussi sur les mentalités, sur les gens et leurs essences même. Elle s'en était sortie, pour mieux retomber et elle ne serait plus jamais vraiment la même.

La respiration courte, il se baissa doucement et tendit son bras non marqué, se retenant au bord à l'aide de son autre main, prenant alors la parole dans un murmure serein, alors même que sa gorge lui était serrée :

- **Je ne te veux pas de mal, prends ma main.**

Elle secoua vivement la tête, alors que de nouvelles larmes marbraient ses joues.

- **Je ne veux pas y retourner...**

Sa voix fut un souffle qui lui retourna le crâne, qui brisa le silence aussi sûrement que ses dernières barrières. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et inspira profondément, se faisant le plus doux possible, chose peu aisé pour qui n'est pas habitué.

- **J'ai été envoyé pour te ramener chez toi, prends ma main...**

Elle ferma les yeux et un sanglot silencieux l'agita, alors qu'elle posait une main tremblante sur son visage, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet instant de faiblesse, qu'elle ne pouvait pas même croire à ce nouvel espoir qui naissait au creux de son cœur.

- **Plus ça, plus ça, non...**

Un doute l'étreignit. Et il comprit alors. Les mangemorts aimaient cette méthode ils avaient dû la laisser croire qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper déjà. L'espoir naissant, la caresse de la liberté... précédant les bras qui vous encerclent pour mieux vous ramener en enfer, les lanières du fouet qui achèvent de briser vos rêves un par un. Il se mordit la langue et inspira de nouveau.

- **Je peux te laisser ici, mais... j'aimerais quand même te ramener à Potter, ce n'est pas franchement la grande forme de son côté, alors...**

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de ce nom et elle se redressa un peu.

- **Harry ?**

- **Prends ma main... **_**S'il te plaît, Granger**_**.**

Supplier n'était pas dans les habitudes des Malefoy, clairement pas, mais quand il la vit s'approcher prudemment, il ne le regretta pas. Elle leva un petit bras vers lui et ses doigts se glissèrent en douceur sur sa paume ouverte. Aussitôt, il referma sa main et la tira vers le haut. Elle l'aida comme elle put, s'accrochant à des racines noueuses, mais sa chose lui donna assez de force. Il l'aida de son autre bras à mi-chemin et finit par la sortir du trou.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous deux à genoux, face à face, dans les rayons d'une lune pâle, lui, la plaquant contre son torse nu pour calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient, une main maladroite dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou comme une condamnée qu'on aurait tenté d'amener au bûcher, son visage enfoui tout contre son épaule. L'espace d'un instant, oubliant les noms et les haines passées pour souder les fissures d'un cœur avec lequel des gens avaient un peu trop joué, lors d'un moment irréel sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri de tous ces regards qui n'auraient pas manqué de les juger.

Le corps de la brune finit par s'affaisser dans ses bras et il en conclut qu'elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Il se redressa alors et, sans plus un mot, glissa un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous ses épaules et ils transplanèrent.

Alors, une question s'imposa en lui comment tuer ce qui était déjà mort ?

Parce que, visiblement, il ne restait plus d'Hermione Granger qu'une carcasse brisée.

Réponses aux reviews :

PouleauPotter : Merci beaucoup à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

DramionePower04 : Merci à toi, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, vraiment. Et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci a été, vu que, pour moi, il fait encore plus mal au cœur que le précédent...

Madison2220 : Merci bien, Madison et, en effet, il y a un retour en arrière. Je n'ai pas précisé de combien de temps, mais c'est normal, cela ne sera dévoilé que bien plus tard. Pour la bête, je ne laisse aucun autre indice que ceux dans mes chapitres, j'aime bien faire durer le mystère, ah ah.

Faerycyn : Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette question, il n'est pas sujet de veela ici.


	4. Chapitre 3 : cette fille aux joues

Merci à PouleauPotter pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre deux te plaise malgré l'ambiance sombre. :)

**CHAPITRE TROIS.**

_cette fille aux joues de pluie._

Sa main remontait dangereusement sur sa jambe, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout de ses ongles crasseux, posant sa paume rugueuse sur son intimité, parfois, quand il voulait la voir tressaillir, ce qui ne manquait jamais de se produire. Elle se mit à hurler. L'homme releva un regard noir vers elle, avant de se dissiper dans une fumée toute aussi sombre. Elle se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de retour dans sa cellule, collée contre le mur du fond, les yeux rivés sur la porte, derrière laquelle une démarche claudicante se fit bientôt entendre. Un sifflement joyeux l'accompagna rapidement et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, ses orbes chocolats plissés sur la poignée qui tremblait violemment, menaçant de s'ouvrir à tout moment sur ce qui ne manquerait pas d'être Macnair. Encore... bientôt... un mince filet de sueur coula de son front. Puis soudain, une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule, la tirant en arrière, la faisant s'enfoncer dans le mur, alors qu'un éclat de rire perçait ses tympans et qu'elle s'étouffait peu à peu au contact des briques oppressantes qui empêchaient l'air d'entrer dans ses poumons...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court.

Aussitôt, la douleur reprit son droit, la transperçant de toutes parts, les courbatures étirant ses muscles affaiblis, les brûlures l'élançant. Elle gémit et se tourna dans le lit, se mettant sur le dos, ne réussissant que trop peu à profiter du confort d'un matelas et de draps propres. Que... Attendez une minute. Pourquoi était-elle dans un lit ? N'aurait-elle pas dû s'éveiller dans sa minuscule cellule de pierres ? Elle se redressa avec rapidité sur son séant, le regrettant ensuite amèrement. Une perceuse semblait vouloir faire des trous dans son crâne. Elle eut une nausée et tenta de se reprendre, cillant plusieurs fois sans bouger. Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle balaya la pièce du regard pour chercher où elle pourrait se trouver.

Une pièce modeste aux murs constitués de rondins de bois, un sol lambrissé, une étroite fenêtre aux volets entrouverts sur un soleil chaud, une commode surmontée de plusieurs cadres aux couleurs chatoyantes, un bureau avec une chaise et, elle, au milieu d'un large lit à baldaquins vaporeux. Et un petit guéridon à côté d'elle, où diverses potions étaient disposées, ainsi que plusieurs bandes de gaze blanche. Bon sang, elle ne reconnaissait rien !

Elle repoussa les draps, prête à sortir, mais se figea. Elle était en sous-vêtements, couvertes de baumes odorants, de pommades blanchâtres, mais des traces de sang subsistaient. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Son enlèvement, sa semaine de sévices et Malefoy qui l'avait sortie du trou où elle était tombée, qui l'avait enlacée étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle jetait ses jambes hors du lit. Ses douleurs se réveillèrent, plus violentes, mais elle les ignora. Incertaine, elle se leva, le corps entier trémulant. Posant ses bras contre les murs, s'aidant avec cet appui qui lui semblait bien précaire, elle tituba jusqu'à la porte. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à l'ouvrir, mais déboucha finalement sur un couloir plongé dans une semi-obscurité apaisante.

Le traverser lui parut cependant interminable. Ses muscles étaient encore ankylosés et chaque pas était une nouvelle torture. Elle passa devant deux portes, qu'elle n'ouvrit pas pour se diriger vers la lumière. Elle finit par arriver au bout et tourna à droite où un grand salon s'offrit à son regard. Épais tapis beige sur un parquet bien ciré, longs canapés en cuir devant une cheminée en marbre clair aux flammes crépitantes, une longue table en bois travaillée avec des chaises sagement rangées.

Seule l'une d'entre elle était occupée.

Malefoy releva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train de rédiger. Hermione s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, éreintée, et plongea dans son regard ombrageux. Il l'avait sauvée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait était qu'il l'avait fait. Il l'avait sortie de cet Enfer, puis l'avait soignée. Il devait avoir une raison, il y avait _toujours_ une raison avec les Malefoy. Mais pour l'instant, peu importait, elle était débordante de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

L'échange visuel perdura, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux la lâchent. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et baissa finalement la tête. Une chaise racla sur le sol, accompagné d'un juron et elle sentit bientôt des mains chaudes se poser sur ses bras pour la relever.

**- Toujours obligée de jouer les curieuses, c'est plus fort que toi, Granger.**

Elle ne répondit pas et posa des doigts tremblants sur son épaule pour essayer de se stabiliser.

**- C'est bon, je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher...**, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il hocha la tête et retira son appui. Aussitôt, ses jambes ployèrent. Il intervint à temps, la soulevant alors du sol comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle enroula un bras machinalement autour de son cou, mais protesta tout de même :

- **Non, ça va, repose-moi...**

Il ne l'écouta pas, cette fois, et l'emmena jusqu'à l'un des canapés, où il la déposa ensuite. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, avant d'essayer de se relever. Il soupira lourdement, déjà agacé de son comportement.

**- Granger...**

**- Je vais salir ton cuir**, expliqua-t-elle vaguement d'une voix enrouée qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puisant sur ses maigres forces pour se remettre debout, tout en grommelant :

- **Contente de te faire rire.**

Un léger sourire narquois grimpa le long de ses lèvres et il la repoussa doucement sur le canapé, en posant ses lourdes mains sur ses épaules. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était troublante et cela lui rappela qu'elle était presque nue. Elle se sentit soudainement offerte et démunie, et un frisson courut le long de son épiderme, alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se moquant soudainement du sort de ce pauvre canapé. Elle se sentait affreusement gênée et elle perçut nettement ses joues devenir brûlantes. Elle posa son visage sur ses genoux pour cacher sa honte et demanda d'une voix étouffée :

- **Où est-ce que je suis ?**

- **Dans le chalet de vacances de ma famille, en France.**

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

- **En France ?**

Elle vit Malefoy adossé à la cheminée passer une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il répondait prudemment :

- **Et bien, je t'ai retrouvée en France, dans l'ancien manoir des Lestrange et tu étais dans un état assez pitoyable je ne pouvais pas nous faire transplaner trop loin, au risque que tes blessures ne s'aggravent.**

Le nom prononcé lui fit fermer les yeux. L'évocation de son séjour chez les mangemorts lui tordit l'estomac et lui donna des nausées. De nouveau, cette impression d'être sale, que jamais elle n'effacerait les marques physiques ou morales laissées sur elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle les lia ensemble pour ne pas qu'il le voie.

- **Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?**

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers elle. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, puis à marcher dans le couloir. Quand elle protesta, il la lâcha et la vit presque s'effondrer, avec un rire narquois.

- **Ne joue pas les fières, Granger, et laisse-moi t'aider.**

Elle lui jeta un regard sans équivoque, murmurant :

- **La fierté, j'ai cru que jamais plus je n'en aurais, alors tu permets.**

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle de bain et elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, fatiguée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la baignoire. Elle l'arrêta aussitôt.

- **C'est bon, je m'en occupe, merci.**

Il la regarda, la mâchoire serrée, puis finit par sortir à pas vif, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle n'en attendit pas plus pour fondre en larmes.

.

Elle était à la fois présente, mais également absente. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard quand elle s'était présentée à lui, suivant ses blessures, ses coupures, notant les bleus qui s'étalaient sur sa joue droite, mais aussi sur ses bras, son cou et ses jambes. En voyant les désastres laissés sur sa silhouette si délicieusement féminine, en écoutant sa petite voix se montrer si farouche, en touchant sa peau abîmée, il avait été ravagé de l'intérieur. Sa fureur avait animé la chose en lui, il avait senti la chaleur de sa peau augmenter, comme s'il avait voulu lui réchauffer le cœur par ce moyen. Ce qui était stupide. Drago Malefoy ne réchauffait rien ni personne, et surtout pas les cœurs. Encore moins celui de cette petite Miss-je-sais-tout horripilante, gryffondor stupide et inconsciente.

Il était un bloc de pierre, avec un cœur de glace.

Il releva la tête des papiers dans lesquels il était plongé et se mit à tapoter la table de son index, soudainement songeur quant à son procès. Jusqu'à ce qu'une gêne lui fasse relever les yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Un détail lui échappait. Papiers. Procès. Rangée VIP. Potty. Weasmoche. Place manquante. Granger. Granger. Putain, Granger ! Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle était à la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas fait un bruit et lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, il entendit l'eau couler. En continu.

Aussitôt, il bondit. Sa chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, mais il n'y fit pas attention, se jetant dans le couloir. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêtât un instant et demanda :

_The ressurection stone – Harry Potter_

_- _**Tu t'es endormie, Granger, ou quoi ?**

Pas de réponse. Prenant ça pour un feu vert, il déverrouilla la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette, et entra sans cérémonie. Le spectacle qu'il vit le gela. Sa baignoire à pieds reposait dans le fond et le rideau de douche en plastique blanc était tiré. La silhouette de la brune se découpait nettement dessus. Elle semblait avoir ramassé ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle était courbée, le menton sur les genoux. L'eau coulait sur elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il l'appela prudemment, en s'avançant. Rien, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Son ombre resta la même et il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Putain, il n'aurait pas dû attendre qu'elle aille mieux, il aurait dû la faire transplaner, il n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes ! Enfin, d'un côté, il avait besoin qu'elle reste ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage… ou plutôt la lâcheté… d'achever le travail.

- **C'est quoi ton jeu, Granger ?** Grogna-t-il, sans même vraiment espérer de réponse.

Pourtant, une voix parla doucement, lui répondant avec une fêlure évidente :

- **Tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est pas mon jeu, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...**

Il posa ses doigts sur le rideau et ils se crispèrent sur le plastique mou. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas la découvrir enveloppée de faiblesse. Granger était un modèle de force, elle représentait la passion des idées, la vie. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tira d'un coup sec.

- **Moi, je suis juste le jouet...**

Il voyait ses cheveux trempés coller à ses épaules et à sa nuque, sinuer sur le haut de son dos pâle, strié de zébrures rouges. Sa poitrine était collée contre ses cuisses et son menton tremblait sur ses genoux. L'eau battante devait fouetter sa peau douloureusement et quand il s'approcha, il remarqua qu'elle était glacée. Il jura et se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour tourner le robinet, avant de revenir en arrière pour fouiller dans une haute armoire en quête de longues serviettes. Il revint vite auprès d'elle et lui en passa une première sur les épaules. Elle frissonna quand le coton effleura ses blessures et il pinça les lèvres, agacé.

Il vint se placer derrière elle et glissa ses mains sur ses bras pour l'encercler et la relever, la sortant finalement de la baignoire. Elle se laissa faire docilement et elle finit debout sur le carrelage, son dos plaqué contre son torse. Il se pencha pour prendre une autre serviette et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec pour les lui sécher, avant de venir se placer devant elle, la dominant d'une bonne tête de plus, pour lui essuyer calmement le visage.

- **Tu m'exaspère, tu deviens une loque**, soupira-t-il.

- **Je fais ce que je peux**, répondit-elle brusquement agacée à son tour, en s'écartant de son toucher.

Il eut envie de sourire, mais se retint. Il voulait la faire réagir, la piquer au vif, voir la Granger chiante qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait emmerder revenir. Aussi, lui asséna-t-il sèchement

- **Tu n'y arrives pas.**

- **Tu voudrais qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je sois déjà remise ? Que j'ai oub...**

- **Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Disons juste que je t'ai connue en tant que battante et que ce n'est pas le spectacle que tu m'offres.**

Elle s'écarta de lui, son visage prenant soudainement vie en s'empourprant.

- **Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne sais rien !**

- **J'ai grandi dans une éducation gangrenée par la magie noire, les doloris et autres sorts de ce genre font partie de moi, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'en ai reçus.**

- **C'est...**

- **J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, j'ai **_**éprouvé de la compassion**_**. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie pour Voldemort, Granger ? Ça signifie l'horreur la plus complète.**

Elle cilla, sans quitter son regard soudainement assombri. Il s'avança vers elle, elle recula.

- **Tous les os de mon corps ont été brisés, puis ressoudés, j'ai été tabassé un nombre incalculable de fois, brûlé à vif, je...**

- **Arrête !**

Son ton était sans appel, mais il ne savait pas si elle parlait de ses pas qui le rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle, ou de ses phrases traînantes qui lui illustraient les tortures subies. Peut-être des deux. Il s'arrêtât, lorsqu'il vit son dos taper contre le mur et qu'elle détourna les yeux. Pas pour l'épargner, parce qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle, mais pour lui ordonner avec une certaine rudesse :

- **Regarde-moi.**

Elle ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas.

- **Regarde-moi, Granger !**

Elle sursauta sous son ton bourru, et braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Ils étaient brillants et il faillit flancher, mais il se redressa, carrant ses épaules, puis posant ses doigts à la commissure de son t-shirt noir, le releva ensuite. Il passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête blonde, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et le jeta par terre, dévoilant aux yeux écarquillés de Granger son torse musclé, d'une pâleur qui trancha avec la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard, elle semblait hypnotisée, les sourcils froncés, le regard fiévreux posé avec entêtement sur les blanches cicatrices qui barraient son abdomen, ses pectoraux, ses épaules puissantes, la naissance de son cou... Seuls ses bras et son visage semblaient avoir été épargnés, sans doute pour ne pas alerter les autres à Poudlard, pour préserver l'honneur d'une famille aristocratique.

Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre sous la pression d'une main vicieuse et elle s'avança doucement, concentrée sur les entailles plus ou moins longues, toutes rugueuses.

Drago serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, mais se contenta de relever fièrement le menton, sans bouger, ravalant ce sentiment de n'être qu'une bête de foire. Sa chose remua soudainement en lui, avec une véhémence nouvelle qui le secoua et lui laissa le souffle court. Il s'interrogea brièvement, mais il trouva la source de _son_ emportement quelques secondes plus tard, quand il sentit finalement les doigts de la brune glisser sur sa peau abîmée. Sa nature hybride voulut rugir sous le toucher délicat, alors que l'odeur grisante de son essence de guerrière le frappait de plein fouet. Il huma longuement, avant de se reprendre, attrapant son poignet pour l'éloigner. Elle quitta du regard ses balafres pour revenir sur son visage.

- **Je n'étais plus qu'un animal... ça n'a duré qu'une semaine et j'ai eu l'impression de devenir folle. Comment...**

Son murmure lui plomba le crâne. Un animal, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours été, sans même le savoir. Mais il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les geôliers ne les appelaient que par des surnoms dégradants, ils détruisaient leurs identités, ils les traitaient comme des chiens, les mettant en cage, les privant de tous les droits fondamentaux des hommes, les torturant en leur inculquant l'idée _qu'ils le méritaient_.

- **Si je tombais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été plus que satisfait. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ça. Il m'avait déjà tout prix, que ce soit ma vie, ma liberté ou mon nom, il n'avait pas à choisir ma mort.**

Et puis, s'il craquait et se rebellait, ou s'il perdait la tête, sa mère en pâtirait. Elle prendrait à sa place, elle serait la dernière des Malefoy et il la détruirait pour ce simple fait. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, c'était ce qui l'avait fait tenir.

- **Tu as toujours eu un orgueil déplacé**, répondit Granger en secouant lentement la tête, atterrée, sa main toujours prisonnière de la poigne de maître du jeune homme.

Le silence lui répondit, tendu. Le regard de la brune glissa sur son poignet comprimé, puis sur les doigts pâles qui l'enserrait et ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur l'avant-bras du blond. Sur ses muscles crispés, se mêlant à d'apparentes veines bleues, les volutes sombres du corps longiligne d'un serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne décharné. Elle frissonna et cilla, comme s'échappant d'un mauvais rêve, avant de retirer lentement sa main, qu'il ne tenta pas de garder. Bien au contraire, il se retourna sans un mot de plus. Il ne s'arrêtât que dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais resta de dos. Dos aux muscles soulignés, marqués de nombreux coups. Elle retint son souffle.

- **Tu devras reprendre des potions ce soir et passer de la pommade. Sinon, il doit rester quelques vêtements à ma mère dans la commode de la chambre où tu étais, va te servir.**

Il allait reprendre son chemin, quand elle l'arrêtât à nouveau.

- **Malefoy !**

Il ne répondit pas, mais se figea. Elle prit une longue inspiration et finit par dire, trop intimidée :

-** Non, rien.**

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin, disparaissant à ses yeux.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus les neurones d'Hermione semblaient reprendre le contrôle, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un horrible cauchemar, où elle avait été coincée dans un corps dépourvu de logique, prisonnière de ses terreurs. Elle n'allait pas mieux, non, la majorité de ses pensées étaient toujours braquées sur son séjour et son corps la faisait affreusement souffrir, mais les questions émergeaient de nouveau dans son esprit. Les idées fusaient, les hypothèses plus ou moins fumeuses aussi.

Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus de trois heures plus tôt et elle n'avait vu que Malefoy, avec qui elle avait échangé étrangement, mais sinon personne d'autre. Harry n'aurait-il pas dû être là ? Quoi qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Et qui disait Harry disait le ministère, qui ne manquerait pas de l'assaillir de questions auxquelles elle réagirait forcément négativement. Il lui manquait terriblement, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas prête à rentamer des dialogues.

Elle voulait se faire oublier, échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de Londres, de cet après-guerre qui lui brisait ses rêves, de cette image trop clean qui lui collait à la peau et qu'on attendait qu'elle suive – qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais suivre, parce qu'elle avait été salie, brisée. Une semaine et elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait remodelée durant des années. La nouvelle Hermione ne manquerait pas de les décevoir et elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour affronter les regards emplis de regrets et d'accusations muettes…

Dans la chambre, elle avait trouvé des sous-vêtements propres, par chance, pas tellement serrés par rapport à ce qu'elle s'était attendue, puisque Narcissa Malefoy était grande et élancée. Elle avait enfilé par-dessus un legging noir et un large pull à grosses mailles beige, vêtements dans lesquels elle pouvait se sentir à l'aise. Ses muscles l'avaient fait souffrir quand elle s'était habillée, mais au moins, elle pouvait marcher toute seule, maintenant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en natte sur le côté, très lâche, juste pour ne pas les avoir devant les yeux, puis s'était assise sur le lit. Elle se sentait faible, terriblement faible. Elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle était même parfaitement réveillée à présent, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force. En fait, elle avait faim.

Elle se releva prudemment et sortit de la pièce avec discrétion. Elle rejoint Malefoy au salon, alors enfoncé dans le canapé, un verre de whisky entre ses doigts, un nouveau t-shirt sur le dos, Merlin soit loué. Elle n'eut pas même besoin de parler, puisqu'à son arrivée, son estomac émit une série de gargouillements sonores. Elle mit une main sur son ventre et il leva la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle intervint :

- **Ne dis rien. Je ne me rappelle même pas quand est-ce que j'ai mangé pour la dernière fois, alors je n'ai pas besoin de sarcasmes.**

- **Tout doux, Granger.**

Il se leva du canapé dans un couinement de cuir et vida son verre d'un trait avant de se diriger vers une autre porte, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre. La nouvelle porte déboucha sur une petite cuisine relativement moderne, avec un plan de travail en marbre et quelques équipements moldus qui l'étonnèrent. Il dut noter sa surprise, car il haussa les épaules, expliquant vaguement :

- **Quand on venait ici, on ne voulait être dérangé par personne, pas même par des elfes de maison.**

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança au milieu de la pièce, étudiant le lieu de son regard inquisiteur. Un raclement de gorge la ramena à Malefoy. Ce dernier la regardait avec un petit air agacé.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Il y a quelques trucs à manger, mais je ne sais pas comment me servir de tout ça**, avoua-t-il après un bref silence.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, lui, la défiant du regard de dire quelque chose. La tension qui s'empara de l'atmosphère fut ridicule et Hermione céda, laissant lui échapper un rire proche de l'hystérie, comme si elle se déchargeait de tous ces rires qu'elle n'avait pas pu émettre durant sa captivité. Il la dévisagea un moment sans rien dire et elle crut qu'il était vexé, mais il finit par esquisser un mince sourire.

Quand elle retrouva son sérieux, Hermione s'activa, s'accrochant à cette activité banale pour revenir sur Terre et s'échapper de ses souvenirs cruels. Il la regarda s'animer, adossé contre un mur, cuire des pâtes, puis mélanger de la crème avec des lardons de saumon légèrement grillé, se baladant entre les divers outils de cuisine pour préparer le tout. Ses vêtements cachaient ses cicatrices habilement, mais il pouvait toujours voir plusieurs coupures à la naissance de son cou et sa joue droite était encore masquée sous un bleu impressionnant. Et lorsqu'elle releva ses manches pour s'aider, il vit l'état de sa peau. Cela lui fit penser qu'il faudrait songer aux pommades pour que tout cela cicatrise correctement. Après-manger, décida-t-il en constatant son entrain, sans avoir le courage de l'arrêter. Même si, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire l'arrêter, définitivement.

Elle finit bientôt ses pâtes au saumon et sépara le plat dans deux assiettes. Il les lui prit des mains et les emmena au salon, sur la longue table en bois. Elle le laissa faire tout en pestant qu'elle n'était pas une handicapée, mais prit tout de même les couverts, avant de le rejoindre. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent leurs assiettes dans un silence reposant, tout du moins presque tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle reposa sa fourchette et leva la tête, demandant brusquement :

- **Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait venir Harry et Ron ?**

- **J'ai pensé que tu n'étais peut-être pas prête à les voir.**

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, il était passé par là, lui aussi. Il devait comprendre les sentiments qui l'avaient envahie depuis son réveil, même si leurs histoires n'étaient pas exactement similaires. C'était peut-être pour cette raison aussi qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de crainte réelle envers lui. Plus depuis qu'il avait dévoilé ses cicatrices.

- **Tu les as quand même prévenus pour moi ?**

- **Ouais, et j'ai cru que Potter allait me faire une crise quand je lui ais dis que tu allais bien, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas te voir. J'ai transplané avant qu'il ne tente de m'égorger.**

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- **Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est mieux comme ça.**

Nouveau silence. Seuls les raclements des couverts contre la porcelaine. Hermione inspira et reprit, plus gênée :

- **Et je... combien de temps est-ce que je peux rester ici ?**

Il lui lança une brève œillade.

- **Si tu fais à manger tous les jours, le temps que tu voudras.**

Elle eut un petit rire et se leva pour aller débarrasser son assiette.

De dos, elle ne le vit pas serrer les poings sur la table, tout comme elle ne remarqua pas son visage se décomposer, alors qu'il songeait que le moment était venu de saisir sa véritable opportunité.


	5. Chapitre 4 : se laver de nos pêchés

Merci PouleauPotter et DramionePower04 pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. :)

CHAPITRE QUATRE.

_se laver de nos pêchés._

Deux semaines passèrent, d'une rapidité effarante. Granger et Malefoy dans un chalet perdu au milieu de montagnes escarpées. Ou le tableau improbable. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, à vrai dire. Il était plongé dans des affaires personnelles. Elle avait lui demandé ce qu'il faisait, mais il lui avait seulement répondu qu'il mettait en ordre certaines choses familiales. Et quand elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son procès, il avait été plus qu'évasif. Il semblait avant tout éviter sa présence.

La concernant, elle restait souvent assise dehors en tailleur, en compagnie de livres qu'il lui avait amené. Elle laissait la douce bise d'été caresser son visage, emmêler ses cheveux, tourner les pages de son livre pour elle… Elle se sentait libre, non plus captive. Rester là lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Plusieurs fois, Malefoy l'avait retrouvée endormie dans l'herbe, le visage finalement apaisé, alors qu'il savait ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars, l'entendant hurler tous les soirs.

Ses cicatrices s'étaient estompées, même s'il lui en restait encore et que certaines ne partiraient pas. Quant à son état mental... disons que ça avançait. Elle sursautait encore au moindre claquement de porte, ne pouvait toujours pas rester dans le noir complet et se sentait souvent fébrile, lorsque ses souvenirs la submergeaient. Et puis, elle avait des absences et des crises d'angoisse terribles où elle frottait ses poignets jusqu'au sang, si Malefoy n'intervenait pas, la ceinturant alors qu'elle hurlait et se débattait pour échapper à sa prise. Mais, ça avançait doucement.

Pour le résultat physique, Hermione ingurgitait toute une flopée de potions aux goûts amers et appliquait sur son corps une multitude de pommades. Ce n'était pas la grande joie, mais elle se sentait chanceuse d'avoir pu échapper à la geôle. Peu de personnes avait la possibilité de le dire.

Drago la sentit tressaillir, lorsqu'il glissa du baume au creux de ses omoplates, mais il continua d'appliquer la lotion, en proie à ses propres questions. Là, assise devant lui en tailleur sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux, et son t-shirt baissé sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse l'aider à étaler le remède, elle était vulnérable. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser sans le moindre problème. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il le savait. Il n'avait qu'à remonter les mains le long de son cou, puis serrer. Comme il se l'imaginait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait bien placer sa fierté de côté pour lui demander de l'aide. Il acceptait, non seulement car ça embêtait la brune et son orgueil, mais également car c'était une occasion en or.

De dos, il pourrait se représenter n'importe qui. Il ne verrait pas ses grands yeux bruns si expressifs le dévisager, alors qu'il l'étranglerait. Il pourrait s'imaginer un visage paisible, dans ces derniers instants, et...

- **Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ?** Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Drago laissa retomber ses mains et elle tourna le visage vers lui. Il déglutit et se secoua intérieurement pour se reprendre.

- **Oui**, répondit-il enfin, devinant pertinemment de qui elle parlait.

Silence.

- **Enfin, deux sur trois. Ce pourri d'Avery s'est échappé**, reprit-il froidement.

Hermione baissa les yeux, quelques secondes à peine, avant de braquer de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- **Est-ce qu'ils ont souffert ?**

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'habituellement, quelque peu tremblante aussi. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt :

- **Au centuple de ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Granger.**

Hermione cilla et opina doucement, accusant le coup des informations.

- **Bien, c'est très bien.**

Elle remit en place son t-shirt, puis reporta son attention sur son livre. Il se leva pour aller se rincer les mains et se servit, par la même occasion, un verre dans lequel il fit lentement tourner le liquide ambré. Il soupira, puis revint au salon, bouteille en main il savait qu'un verre ne serait jamais suffisant pour calmer ses esprits, l'habitude et son monstre atténuant les effets du whisky. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, le regard planté dans sa nuque. Comme si elle l'avait senti, elle releva la tête et ferma son bouquin, mettant définitivement fin à sa distraction.

- **Je ne t'ai jamais remercié**.

Il plissa les yeux, intrigué, puis fit le tour pour venir lui faire face.

- **Pour les avoir tués ?**

Certes, c'était son premier meurtre, mais tout de même.

- **Pour m'avoir sauvée**, rectifia-t-elle.

Il soupira lourdement, fuyant son regard. Il en aurait hurlé de rire, s'il avait eu le cœur à la blague.

- **Je ne suis pas un putain de héros, Granger.**

- **Non, je sais. Tu es le mec le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu te conduis parfois comme un vrai connard et tu t'imagines souvent supérieur aux autres, mais tu m'as sauvée. C'est un fait. **

Face à son regard direct et à sa franchise sérieuse, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un demi-sourire.

- **Est-ce que tu es en train de m'insulter ?** Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- **Je suis en train de te dire merci.**

Elle fit une petite grimace et leva les yeux au ciel, ajoutant finalement :

- **Enfin bon, j'en ai aussi profité pour te dire ma pensée.**

Il laissa lui échapper un rire sincère, le premier qu'elle entendait, un rire grave qu'elle trouva rassurant. Elle rit à son tour et la légèreté du moment soulagea son cœur.

- **OK, Granger, puisqu'on en est à se balancer des vérités, à moi.**

Elle se redressa et le regarda, souriante. Putain, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entraîner dans ces petits jeux, mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette chaude reconnaissance agréable à recevoir.

- **Je t'en prie, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses de ma personne.**

Elle se tourna vers lui et posa son coude sur son genou, avant de placer son menton dans sa paume, le dévisageant curieusement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et lâcha, sans hésiter :

- **T'es une emmerdeuse de première.**

Elle accusa le coup en levant les yeux au ciel.

-** Je crois qu'il va me falloir un verre à moi aussi**, blagua-t-elle.

- **Ça me va**, répliqua-t-il néanmoins en la prenant au sérieux.

Il se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de whisky qu'il venait de poser sur l'épais tapis beige et elle lui tendit alors son verre, jusque-là uniquement remplie d'eau citronnée. Il la servit avec un petit sourire en coin.

- **Un petit cul sec t'aidera à entendre la suite, si tu veux mon avis**, la défia-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa de l'alcool fort au regard bleu de son interlocuteur plusieurs fois, mais son côté de joueuse prit le dessus et elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, faisant glisser l'ambre dans sa gorge, se sentant étrangement normale, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis plusieurs semaines. Le whisky lui réchauffa l'œsophage et le goût aigre lui donna la nausée. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, le visage rougi, avant de se redresser, sous le rire moqueur de Malefoy.

- **Alors, je te ressers ?**

- **Juste une goutte pour plus tard, alors...**, répliqua-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue si facilement. Il eut un sourire narquois et lui resservit un verre plein. Elle le remercia d'un sourire crispé, mais ne le toucha pas, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé.

- **Très bien, où en étions-nous ?**

-** Je disais que tu étais une casse-cou ennuyeuse.**

- **Oui, c'est vrai, continue**, répliqua-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

- **Petite miss-je-sais-tout première de Poudlard indétrônable…**

- **Hum, hum.**

- **Les premières années, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un rat de bibliothèque reposant sur les livres, incapable de voir cette chance que tu avais de pouvoir vivre libre grâce à ton sang.**

Hermione se figea et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son verre. Sujet délicat. Il haussa les épaules et reprit, étrangement sérieux :

- **Tu paraissais morte de l'intérieur, seulement animée par la connaissance, ce qui était frustrant. Une coincée comme j'en avais rarement rencontrée.**

Elle déglutit et but une longue gorgée d'alcool pour se donner une contenance, avec l'impression de remonter des années en arrière face à cette image d'elle-même qu'elle détestait. Celle dont Ron et Harry s'étaient moqués. Malefoy la suivit et but à son tour, comme pour se donner la force de continuer, mais il ne reprit pas.

- **Tu parles au passé**, lui fit-elle remarquer pour le relancer.

Il grimaça.

- **Oui. Je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais au moment où tu m'as frappé en troisième année.**

Après un éclat de rire, Hermione finit par hocher la tête.

- **J'ai une belle droite. Et je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça, tu l'avais mérité.**

- **Une battante... **souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant de tremper celles-ci dans son verre.

Elle lui sourit, baissant les yeux, un peu gênée, avant de finir son verre. Il reprit aussitôt, comme pour chasser ce moment :

- **Même si je t'ai détestée pour ça.**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et remarqua ses sens un peu émoussés par ces deux verres bus trop rapidement. Elle plongea dans son regard d'un bleu qui était étrangement clair, ce soir. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et cilla, l'interrogeant alors dans un murmure :

- **Et qu'en est-il de maintenant ?**

Elle retint son souffle, en attente de la réponse, alors qu'il laissait courir ses yeux sur son visage. Elle se sentit devenir brûlante, signe de sa grande gêne, alors qu'il gardait le silence. L'atmosphère semblait être chargée d'électricité, son cœur battait avec force et il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait que l'entendre. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la dévisager, passant de la courbe de ses yeux, à ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis ses doigts serrés avec force autour de son whisky. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Peut-être parce qu'elle trouvait toute cette situation, son comportement y compris, très étrange et qu'elle voulait savoir où il voulait en venir. Tout du moins, c'était dans ce but qu'elle avait cherché à savoir. Seulement, à présent qu'il la dévisageait ainsi, son objectif semblait s'évaporer de son champ de vision comme neige au soleil.

Une bûche craqua dans l'antre de marbre, devant eux. Elle cilla et se redressa, une étrange pointe de déception perçant à travers sa mince couche d'attentes. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle soupira et se releva, prête à se rendre dans la cuisine, quand elle sentit une poigne chaude se refermer sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et il vit ses yeux surpris s'ouvrir dans le jeu d'ombres qui obscurcissait son pâle visage. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle était si petite. Elle retint sa respiration.

- **Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te détester**, répondit-il alors d'une voix basse et chaude.

Hermione baissa les yeux, un instant, ayant du mal à comprendre la scène qui était en train de se dérouler, puis releva la tête, le souffle toujours aussi court. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit froncer les sourcils. Était-ce l'alcool ou…

- **Tes yeux…**

Ses deux orbes habituellement d'un bleu si changeant n'était plus ni métalliques, ni d'un azur limpide, mais très sombres. D'un rouge presque noir. Elle s'avança brusquement, réduisant le mince espace entre leurs corps, posant alors ses mains en coupe autour de sa mâchoire.

- **Qu'est-ce que…**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, reculant avec véhémence loin du contact, avant de lui tourner le dos, ses épaules nouées.

- **Malefoy, regarde-moi !**

Un silence entrecoupé par la respiration hachée du jeune homme lui répondit. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle était perplexe, complètement chamboulée. Tout allait bien, puis il y avait eu ce moment de flottement, et sa remarque… alors leur bulle confortable avait éclaté. Elle tendit une main vers lui, qu'elle posa sur son épaule, l'interpellant avec douceur pour tenter de comprendre la raison de son brusque emportement :

- **S'il te plaît, dis-moi -**

- **Fous-moi la paix ! DEGAGE !**

L'ordre hurlé ressembla étrangement à un grondement furieux qui la fit brusquement reculer. Elle ramena sa main levée contre sa gorge soudainement serrée, et son cœur se mit à battre avec une ardeur effrayée.

- **Malefoy…** voulut-elle commencer, hésitante.

- **En plus d'être une minable sang-de-bourbe, es-tu sourde ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme, la mâchoire crispée.

Un coup n'aurait pu être plus efficace. Hermione eut le sentiment de prendre une gifle. Elle hoqueta sous le choc et attendit quelques secondes, comme pour voir s'il allait se rétracter ou s'excuser, mais le petit con snobinard qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard semblait être brusquement de retour. Elle finit par lever les mains en l'air, paumes tournées vers lui, comme si elle se rendait, et murmura d'un ton tendu :

- **Très bien, tu n'auras pas à me le répéter une fois de plus.**

Sans plus attendre, elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et claqua d'un geste puéril la porte derrière elle. Une fois dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, elle prit le risque d'inspirer profondément, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée qui lui faisait face, quelques mètres plus loin, et prit sa décision sur le champ. Il lui avait demandé de dégager ? Parfait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, et elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de pouvoir se moquer d'elle, demain matin, quand il lui demanderait ce qu'elle faisait encore sous son toit. Aussi s'élança-t-elle vers la sortie presque en courant.

Et une fois de plus, elle se retrouva seule dans les Ténèbres.

La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle. Son claquement résonna en quelque chose de définitif qui eut raison de ses dernières barrières. Elle se laissa glisser contre le battant, les joues ravagées par des larmes amères. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison elle pleurait. Après tout, c'était un Malefoy et l'insulte n'était pas nouvelle… mais, dans son aveuglement le plus complet, dans son idiotie totale, elle avait cru en sa possible rédemption. Il s'était montré sous un nouveau jour, bien meilleur, ces deux dernières semaines, et il l'avait aidée comme personne d'autre de sa connaissance n'aurait pu le faire, restant muet, ne l'interrogeant pas sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, ne lui montrant aucune compassion dégoulinante de pitié, juste une compréhension douloureuse qu'elle avait apprécié ressentir.

Et c'était lui qui l'avait tirée de là. Elle ne savait toujours pas ses raisons, n'avait pas voulu les savoir, mais tout est-il qu'il l'avait fait et qu'il représentait un symbole de sécurité dont elle avait eu besoin. Puis, pour finir, il y avait eu cette soirée où il avait été si agréable et où sa présence l'avait troublée, mais pas d'une manière désagréable. Non, ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'était sentie vivante, animée. Pas une simple blessée qu'il fallait surprotéger.

Avant qu'il ne marche – quoi que le terme piétine, _écrase_, serait plus adapté – sur ses pitoyables espoirs.

Elle se sentait tellement conne. Blessée, alors même qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre : les gens ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Ils évoluent, dissimulent habilement qui ils sont vraiment, mais ne passent pas d'un extrême à l'autre aussi subitement, comme elle avait pu le croire avec le blond.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant rageusement ses larmes et elle se releva. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la trouver dans cet état. Ça aurait été le bouquet final.

Elle se mit à marcher dans cette chaleur étouffante qui ne pouvait prévoir qu'un orage d'été. Elle ne s'arrêtât pas, comme elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Elle pleurait encore, mais ne s'en souciait plus, ses yeux brûlants braqués obstinément droit devant elle. Au bout d'un moment, la lune qui éclairait ses pas précipités se retrouva chassée derrière de gros nuages de charbon, sans doute gonflés de pluie, et Hermione dut s'arrêter. Elle avait descendu la petite colline, coupant à travers la forêt qui encadrait la maison vacancière des Malefoy, et se retrouvait à présent au bord d'une mince route de montagne bétonnée, mais usée par un nombre incalculable de passages de voitures.

Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis se résigna finalement à continuer de marcher. Si elle suivait la route, même dans cette nuit sombre, elle ne pourrait pas se perdre et finirait bien par tomber sur un petit village. Elle continua donc, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un legging noir sous un long t-shirt d'un rouge sombre que Malefoy lui avait passé de sa propre armoire, en attendant que les affaires de Mrs Malefoy soient sèches après qu'elle les ait lavées, et d'épaisses chaussettes noires qui faisaient office de chaussons dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas même pensé à mettre des chaussures, trop bouleversée. Et le parfum qui émanait du vêtement ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Par-delà l'odeur fraîche de la lessive, il y avait quelque chose de plus capiteux, de bien meilleur encore. Le parfum de Malefoy. Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, s'ordonnant de ne plus penser qu'à son chemin. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, mais peu lui importait. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner, encore un peu.

Le soulagement la terrassa avec violence, lorsque que vingt minutes plus tard, les reliefs d'une petite maison en pierres se dessinèrent à ses yeux. Une étroite fenêtre rejetait une pâle lumière jaune en-dehors, éclairant une mince allée de dalles blanches et, quand le ciel se mit à gronder au-dessus de sa tête, Hermione n'hésita plus. Elle remonta jusqu'à la porte en bois et donna deux coups secs. Le battant ne mit pas longtemps à tourner sur lui-même, révélant une vieille dame. Petite et courbée en deux, engoncée dans une affreuse robe violette, surmontée elle-même d'un tablier à étoiles bleu et jaune. Des bas retroussés sur ses mollets et des mocassins marron parfaisait le tout. Des boucles grises surmontaient son crâne, comme si elle venait de se mettre des bigoudis, et ses yeux n'étaient que deux fentes sombres rieuses. Elle lui sourit, lui dévoilant de nombreuses autres rides, et demanda alors d'une petite voix usée par le temps :

- **Eh bien, que me veut une aussi charmante jeune fille en cette heure si tardive ?**

La vieille femme parlait en français, langue où Hermione ne connaissait que quelques bases, mais la question semblait être évidente, aussi répondit-elle dans un approximatif :

- **Hum… je être anglaise et perdue, madame. Mon prénom est Hermione. Je peux entrer en la maison ?**

Son interlocutrice hocha vigoureusement la tête, en éclatant de rire.

- **Bien sûr, charmante Lady. Et pas de madame qui tienne, appelle-moi Léa.**

- **Leah**, répéta docilement Hermione, avec son accent anglais.

- **La tempête va bientôt commencer, **_**come in**_, reprit la dénommée Léa en jetant un regard au ciel et en s'essayant à l'anglais, sans doute un brin moqueuse.

- **Merci.**

- **Je t'en prie, mon petit.**

Hermione lui adressa un timide sourire et entra dans la petite maison, où elle tomba directement sur le salon. Des murs en pierre qu'une armée de photos semblait vouloir recouvrir, un parquet grinçant, un vieux canapé en cuir brun – sur lequel reposait un patchwork sans doute cousu par ses propres mains – avec son fauteuil assorti et une télévision diffusant un reportage en noir et blanc. Une cheminée où brûlait du bois sec, une horloge à pendule battant la mesure à grand renfort de _tic-tac_ et un plan de travail, encombré de casseroles et ustensiles, pour séparer la partie confort de l'étroite cuisine qui comportait une série de machines modestes : l'intérieur était confortable et un fumet de poulet grillé couvrait l'odeur plus désagréable de la vieillesse. En son milieu, quelques chaises dépareillées encerclaient une petite table en plastique, plusieurs fois brûlée au vu des tâches noires qui la parsemaient et le couvert pour deux personnes était installé. Elle tourna la tête vers Léa et lui sourit :

- **Vous êtes mariée ?**

La femme se dirigea vers le four de sa cuisine et fit un petit geste de la main.

- **Oh non, mon mari m'a quittée, il y a peu.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils et balaya la pièce du regard, soudainement prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Vous vivez seule ?** demanda-t-elle, tentant de masquer la suspicion de sa voix, ne pensant pas même à s'excuser pour sa question précédente.

- **Oui, oui**, répondit vaguement la femme en hochant la tête, tout en s'occupant de sortir le poulet du four.

Son malaise monta d'un cran. Deux couverts. L'un était pour Léa. Pour qui était l'autre ? Elle déglutit difficilement. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais c'était ce picotement au bout des doigts, son instinct qui se manifestait et qui ne l'avait jamais trahie auparavant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de contrôler la soudaine bouffée d'angoisse qui montait en elle, et demanda alors d'un ton qu'elle espéra naturel :

- **Je peux prendre les toilettes, s'il vous plaît ?**

La femme eut un nouveau rire face à sa prononciation laborieuse et sa traduction bancale, mais hocha la tête en lui indiquant une porte plus loin. Hermione la remercia et se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers la pièce indiquée. Elle regrettait amèrement en cet instant de ne plus avoir de baguette. Macnair lui avait pris au tout début de son cauchemar et elle ne l'avait jamais récupérée. La magie crépitait dans ses veines, impatiente de sortir, d'en découdre, mais elle ne pouvait pas même l'exprimer à travers de futiles sortilèges.

Les nerfs à vif, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce sombre. Elle referma directement derrière elle, verrouillant quand elle trouva une clé sous ses tâtonnements. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur le carrelage à droite du battant et elle trouva finalement l'interrupteur. La lumière se déversa dans la pièce et elle constata que ses hypothèses s'avéraient justes : les toilettes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain, salle de bain qui possédait une étroite fenêtre. Elle laissa lui échapper un soulagement et alla rabattre le couvercle des WC pour pouvoir grimper dessus, tombant nez à nez avec la vitre. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à battre la terre sèche et l'orage grondait de sa voix de ténor, mais rien d'anormal hormis ce fait.

Enfin, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A voir de sombres silhouettes prendre vie et s'agiter ? Des ombres décharnées aux allures de mangemorts s'avancer vers elle pour la dévorer ? Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. De toute urgence. Elle sauta de son perchoir et vint se planter devant le lavabo, juste à côté de la baignoire au rideau tiré. Elle regarda un instant son visage pâle dans la glace qui surplombait la vasque, puis tourna le robinet. Elle renonça à s'asperger le visage quand elle remarqua que l'eau ne paraissait pas très claire. Elle grimaça et s'écarta, prenant alors une profonde inspiration.

Mais la bouffée d'air qui remplit ses poumons lui parut soudain pesante. Une odeur de pourriture qui lui donna la nausée. Comme un mélange d'œufs avariés et de viande putride. Comme ce qu'elle avait déjà pu respirer durant la guerre. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main sous son nez, tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de découvrir d'où venait cette puanteur. Pas des toilettes, plutôt dans le coin de la douche. Elle s'avança prudemment et tira d'un coup sec le plastique, refusant de laisser durer ce suspense qui la torturait.

L'horreur lui noua alors la gorge. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua une main contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler à pleins poumons, le cœur soudainement agité dans sa poitrine. Le corps flasque d'un vieil homme emplissait la baignoire. Il était disloqué, comme une marionnette avec laquelle on aurait trop joué. Son visage était figé dans un masque de terreur pure et de douleur inconcevable. _« Mon mari m'a quittée, il y a peu. »_. Respirant par à-coups en reculant mécaniquement, les yeux figés sur la silhouette tordue du supposé mari de Léa, elle trébucha et faillit tomber sur le carrelage, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle revint se percher sur le cabinet de toilettes et essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre. En vain le loquet semblait irrémédiablement bloqué. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta, pour aller tirer sur le rideau de douche, qui s'extirpa rapidement de ses anneaux. Elle enroula ensuite le plastique avec empressement et maladresse autour de son coude et serra les dents, se préparant à l'impact. Elle donna un coup brusque dans la fenêtre, qui céda dans un fracas assourdissant. Le choc fit trembler tout son avant-bras et des éclats de verre vinrent se planter dans son poignet. Elle gémit et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tant la douleur l'ébranla.

- **Tout va bien là-dedans ?**

La voix de Léa la secoua et elle se débarrassa des derniers éclats encore accrochés au cadran, avant de se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour évaluer la distance de chute. 1m30, environ. Ça irait. Elle se hissa à l'aide de ses mains, alors que la ménagère faisait trembler la poignée de porte en tentant d'ouvrir. Elle se glissa dans le trou étroit et tenta de se laisser tomber plus en douceur de l'autre côté. Elle vacilla quelques secondes une fois sur pieds, avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à courir sous cette pluie torrentielle, qui paraissait être un aperçu de l'apocalypse elle-même.

Elle ne fit pas cinq mètres qu'elle se heurtait déjà à une silhouette immense.

.

Drago tomba au sol à quatre pattes, les épaules nouées, les muscles de son dos roulant sous sa peau de velours alors qu'il tentait de maintenir sa chose sous contrôle. Il poussa un cri de haine, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle gagnait du terrain et frappa le sol de son poing, marquant le plancher d'un impact conséquent. Il fut pris de violentes nausées et il finit par rouler sur le sol, à bout de souffle, des crampes au ventre. Par Salazar, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?! Il resta un long moment ainsi, allongé dans le silence le plus complet, à tenter de récupérer un peu de force. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps, plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi cela venait-il de se déclencher ? Il y avait eu ce moment étrange avec Granger, il avait senti son odeur, si légère, si captivante, quelque peu floutée par son propre parfum qui émanait de son t-shirt, et sa petite voix qui lui posait cette question, qui aurait semblé tout à fait déplacée entre eux, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais qui avait pris tout son sens dans ce contexte… ça lui avait retourné le cerveau. Et sa bête avait tout autant apprécié.

Il s'était laissé aller, avait perdu le contrôle et elle avait eu un aperçu de ce qui somnolait toujours en lui. L'inquiétude qui avait percé sa voix, puis la peur sous-jacente dans son regard l'avaient rendu fou. Mais d'un côté, qui aurait pu ne pas avoir peur face à un hybride de son genre ? Songea-t-il avec amertume. La colère et la déception avaient été un puissant déclencheur son monstre avait presque gagné la partie. Il avait dû faire un effort colossal pour la garder en lui, et cette idiote avait failli gâcher ses efforts en posant sa ridicule petite main sur sa peau brûlante de fièvre.

Il avait alors dû faire ce qui était à faire l'éloigner de lui. Sauf que tel qu'il la connaissait, Granger ne se serait pas laissée démonter face à de simples menaces, il avait dû la choquer, la brutaliser avec des mots. Utiliser de nouveau cette insulte qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais prononcer, ce mot qu'il avait vu gravé dans sa chair, sur son bras, cadeau de départ de sa défunte tante, Bellatrix. Il avait presque pu sentir le goût salé de ses larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce entourée d'une aura glaciale. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas la rattraper, puis pour contrôler _l'autre_.

Et maintenant, à terre, il contemplait les dégâts de ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis venaient d'être balayés d'un revers de la main. Comme un château de carte minutieusement construit, détruit par un léger souffle de vent. Plus de confiance, c'était fini, il le savait. Se sentant pathétique, il se redressa sur ses coudes, puis il se releva difficilement. Il chancela un instant, avant de se stabiliser. Il épousseta son t-shirt noir et son jean, avant de ramasser les verres qui s'étaient renversés lorsqu'il avait roulé au sol. Il jura en découvrant le tapis beige tâché de whisky, avant d'aller chercher sa baguette pour tout nettoyer. Quand il passa devant la chambre où Granger s'était installée pour aller dans la sienne, il se surprit à la trouver bien silencieuse, presque trop calme. Bon. Il allait lancer un « recurvit » et irait voir si elle avait quelques insultes bien pensées à lui sortir. Il détestait ce silence. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui vrillait les tempes.

Néanmoins, quand il eut fini sa corvée ménagère et qu'il s'arrêtât devant le battant derrière lequel devait se trouver Granger, une mauvaise impression l'étreignit. Et quand il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper et qu'il trouva la chambre vide, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_The Race – Thirty Seconds to Mars_

La porte d'entrée sortit presque de ses gonds, quand il l'ouvrit pour se jeter dans la nuit. La piste était très claire, son parfum embaumait l'atmosphère chargée, et même la pluie qui tombait avec force ne parvenait pas à l'estomper entièrement. Ça le mènerait droit où elle se trouvait, c'était un véritable jeu d'enfant. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Quelle petite conne de Gryffondor avec sa fierté mal placée ! Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. S'il n'avait pas été aussi secoué, ça lui aurait sauté aux yeux : il lui avait dit de dégager, elle l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Putain, quelle sale idiote !

Ne lui avait-il pourtant pas dit un peu plus tôt qu'Avery était toujours en liberté ? Ils étaient même encore en France et étant un ancien mangemort, le bonhomme devait savoir où se trouvaient les diverses résidences des Malefoy dans le pays. Sans pouvoir les approcher de crainte de se confronter au jeune homme, il avait pourtant dû mettre sous surveillance les différents chalets et autres baraques sous le contrôle du blond. Putain, mais quel con il faisait ! Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute, merde !

Il accéléra le rythme, ses cheveux blonds assombris par l'eau qui en découlait, la pluie ruisselant sur ses bras nus, détrempant son t-shirt et faisant coller son jean à ses cuisses musclées, ses Dr. Martens en cuir noir s'enfonçant dans la terre devenue boue à chacun de ses pas pressés. La chose qui s'était réveillée en lui semblait favorable à cette course impromptue et lui donnait une force d'action qui lui était plus que bénéfique. _Elle_ aussi avait la soudaine envie de se défouler. Il finit par déboucher sur une étroite route, qui le mena à une petite bicoque en pierres, où il vit de la lumière briller derrière des rideaux crasseux, trop opaques pour qu'il puisse voir à l'intérieur. Pourtant…

_Elle est là_.

C'était une certitude.

Ses doigts se tendirent sur sa baguette et il s'approcha furtivement, faisant une fois le tour de la maison pour vérifier que personne ne cherchait à lui tendre une embuscade. Arrivé derrière, il vit des morceaux de verre sur le sol et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua une étroite fenêtre cassée. Du Granger tout craché, ça. Il se hissa sur le rebord et eut du mal à passer, cause de sa carrure trop imposante, mais il réussit tout de même à entrer en entier, en forçant un peu. Et ce sans magie, car elle aurait été bien trop détectable. Il se laissa tomber souplement de l'autre côté et l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de détecter un cadavre. Son odeur de chair avariée ne le trompa pas et lui fit froncer le nez. Pas assez récent pour que le corps puisse être celui de la Gryffondor, il s'avança doucement vers la porte. Il entendit alors plusieurs voix se mêler entre elles et des pas lourds marteler le sol.

- **…ent de me revoir, **_**petite putain**_** ? Hum, toujours aussi peu parlante à ce que je vois, mais te rappelles-tu ma promesse ?**

Il y eut un moment où rien ne se passa, quelques secondes à peine, puis il entendit la voix de Granger trancher le calme, à la fois tremblante mais forte :

- **Le silence ne dure jamais. Et je crois que tu as raison, en fait.**

- **Bien sûr que j'ai raison**, ronronna le mangemort plein d'une satisfaction morbide face à la docilité apparente de sa captive.

Pourtant, lorsque Granger reprit, elle n'avait plus rien de docile, elle paraissait même menaçante, comme si elle était en plein cauchemar et qu'elle affrontait enfin ses propres démons, qu'elle en finissait avec eux.

- **J'ai une promesse à te faire, moi aussi.**

- **Ah oui ?** s'étonna Avery, un brin moqueur.

Il y eut un silence et la brune finit par dire d'un ton sombre, comme si elle appliquait une sentence :

- **Je te tuerais.**

Drago entrebâilla doucement la porte, alors que le rire de l'homme emplissait la pièce, et qu'elle continuait, impassible :

- **Je te le jure sur ma vie, je le ferais de mes propres mains. Une raclure de ton espèce ne mérite pas même un sortilège de mort propre et net, tu…**

Le bruit d'une gifle résonna, stoppant la Gryffondor et son courage proche de la stupidité. Il faillit se jeter en avant pour intervenir, mais s'il voulait que tous deux s'en sortent, il devait savoir combien de personnes étaient présentes. Il n'était pas impossible qu'Avery ait ramené des renforts.

- **De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche**, répliqua Avery faussement exaspéré, en laissant son index glisser sur les lèvres de la brune, laissant le tout prendre une dimension d'une obscénité qui mit à rude épreuve son self-control.

La pièce était étroite et dans un désordre complet. Granger était assise sur une chaise en bout de table, des couverts dépareillés devant elle, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs. Du barbelé encerclait ses poignets ensanglantés pour la maintenir captive. Avery était posé sur le coin de la table, le plaisir du bourreau se lisant sur ses traits gras. Il y avait également une petite femme bouboule à l'autre extrémité de la table en plastique, en train de manger joyeusement un morceau de poulet à l'aide de ses doigts boudinés. Sans doute était-elle soumise au sortilège de l'imperium. Mise à part elle, il ne distinguait personne d'autre en plus d'Avery.

Il était grand temps d'entrer en scène.


End file.
